L'autre visage du démon
by Miss Silver K
Summary: Des années après sa mort, Aspros atterrit dans un endroit inconnu. Il ignore qui l'y a envoyé, et comment, mais sa présence ne va pas tarder à bousculer les choses. Notamment le coeur d'un certain Général de Poséidon.
1. Chapter 1

**NDA:** Cette fic suit la trame de la série originale, avec quelques modifications de ma part ! (normal, vu qu'il y a Aspros)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'obscurité, c'était tout ce qui définissait l'environnement dans lequel se trouvait Aspros. Une glaciale, étouffante, obscurité. Sa toute première pensée qui lui vint fût le prénom de son frère: Deuteros. Suivit de près par son image, la dernière qu'il a vu de lui, lors de leur combat. Son sourire, la fierté, la joie, et la nostalgie qu'il avait pu lire dans son regard avant qu'il ne disparaisse soudainement. Un profond sentiment de regret l'envahi, accompagné d'une solitude sans nom, car peu importe où il se trouvait en ce moment, il ne sentait pas la présence de son frère, de sa moitié, avec qui, pourtant, il avait fusionné quelques temps auparavant. Ils n'étaient devenu qu'un, l'espace d'un court instant, lui avait-il semblé. Maintenant, il se retrouvait à nouveau incomplet, flottant dans l'obscurité qui lui servait d'Enfer personnel, accablé par les souvenirs, les émotions, tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre et ressentir lors de ses deux vies, revenait douloureusement le hanter, le balayer comme une vague amère et destructrice, sans relâche. Il n'avait pas une seconde de répit dans cette mer agitée qu'était devenu l'Obscurité pesante. De l'eau entra dans ses poumons, l'empêchant de crier, malgré les rochers contre lesquels il lui semblait être projeter. Le vertige le prit, son corps ne cessait d'être bousculé, emporté, peut-être coulé, et lui ne pouvait rien faire. Et il n'essayait pas, il n'opposait aucune résistance. Il n'en voyait pas la peine, il avait accompli sa mission, il n'avait plus Deuteros à ses côtés, il n'avait plus de raisons de se battre.  
Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux, dont il ne prenait conscience que maintenant qu'il les avait garder grand ouvert depuis le début, tout se calma graduellement. Les mouvements, les images, les émotions, tout disparût petit à petit alors que son corps semblait tomber lentement, bercé par le doux bruit des vagues. Ses paupières étaient bien trop lourde pour qu'il ne parvienne à les ouvrir de nouveau. Finalement, son corps sembla s'arrêter sur quelque chose de dur et froid. A peine conscient il parvint tout de même à deviner qu'il reposait maintenant sur un sol consistant. Juste avant de perdre complètement connaissance, des cosmos étrangers s'élevèrent autour de lui.

* * *

Pendant plusieurs heures, le chevalier était rester inconscient, rêvant, ou plutôt cauchemardant de cette Obscurité qui l'avait envahit précédemment. Il revivait cet Enfer, avec une intensité moindre, cependant. Son calvaire finît cependant par prendre fin lorsque sa conscience lui revint, que ses sensations et ses sens se réveillèrent, et que ses paupières se levèrent pour le laisser contempler l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Une prison, c'était la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il se trouvait sur un lit de pierre peu confortable, pieds et mains liés, piégé par des barreaux qui lui permettaient de voir la cellule d'en face également. Son regard se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre, également munie de barreaux, qui lui permit cependant d'apercevoir le ciel à l'extérieur. Ou du moins... Ce qui semblait être le ciel... Aspros n'avait pas encore totalement recouvert ses esprits, mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il tenta de se redresser malgré la faiblesse dont son corps était accablé, et y parvint au prix de nombreux efforts. A peine fût-il droit que des bruits de pas se mirent à résonner dans les couloirs de sa prison. C'est un jeune homme aux longs cheveux roses qui se présenta devant sa cellule, et qui fût visiblement irrité de le voir de nouveau conscient. Ils n'avaient échangé qu'un regard, et la tension était déjà palpable.

-Regardez qui vient de se réveiller.

Aspros ne dît pas un mot, il analysait l'inconnu comme s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, car dans sa position, n'importe qui pouvait être un ennemi. Il reconnaissait ce que le jeune homme portait comme étant une écaille, l'équivalent d'une armure d'or pour les généraux de Poséidon... et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le jeune marina décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot, et aller droit au but avec les questions:

-Qui es-tu, et comment t'es-tu introduit dans notre Sanctuaire ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. L'ancien Gémeau n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé dans cet endroit, il ne savait même pas comment il pouvait être encore envie, si jamais il l'était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était en position de faiblesse... pour le moment, uniquement.  
L'inconnu perdit finalement patience après plusieurs secondes à attendre une réponse qui ne venait pas, et qui n'allait sûrement jamais venir, à en juger le regard défiant que lui lançait le plus vieux. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en venir aux mains, malheureusement, Kanon le lui avait interdit.

-Je vais me répéter une seule et unique fois, c'est dans ton intérêt que tu devrais répondre. Qui es-tu, et comment t'es-tu introduit dans notre Sanctuaire ?

Cette fois-ci, Aspros se leva, et malheureusement pour sa fierté, manqua de tomber par la même occasion. Ses jambes étaient faibles et tremblantes, comme le reste de son corps, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se tenir aussi droit que si il était en pleine forme. Le Marina ne quitta pas le prisonnier du regard, alors que celui-ci s'avançait jusqu'à arrivé aux barreaux. Ils se jaugèrent du regard un moment, avant que le gémeau ne brise le silence avec une simple phrase.

-Je n'ai rien à dire à un enfant.

Le rosé fronça les sourcils, visiblement outrée. Il n'avait que seize ans, mais il n'appréciait pas d'être rabaissé de la sorte. Dans sa tête, il était déjà adulte.

-...très bien.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla comme il était venu, laissant Aspros à son sort. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, seulement, dont le chevalier profita pour observer autant qu'il pouvait les environs. D'abord l'intérieur de la prison dans laquelle il se trouvait, puis, finalement, l'extérieur. Là où le "ciel" semblait être visible. Mais il s'en rendit vite compte, ce n'était pas le ciel qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête... Il s'agissait de l'océan. Lorsque l'inconnu revint, il était toujours en train d'admirer l'eau qui surplomber les temples qu'il pouvait voir de sa prison. Il revint soudainement à la réalité en réalisant qu'il y avait bien trop de bruits de pas pour qu'ils ne soient produits par une seule personne. Il se retourna donc et put faire face au même garçon qu'il avait vu précédemment, cette fois-ci accompagné par un autre homme plus petit, mais qui semblait tout de même plus âgé de quelques années, tenant un trousseau de clés dans sa main.

-Alors, on voulait parler à un adulte, hein ? Kasa des Lyumnades ! Pas pour te servir !

Aspros fronça les sourcils alors que le nouvel arrivant ouvrait la porte de sa cellule. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il s'avança à l'intérieur.

-J'vois qu'on aime pas beaucoup causer. Seulement, on a un gars qui est plutôt pressé et ne souhaite pas perdre de temps avec un intru, alors tes petits caprices, on va s'en passer ! Puisque tu refuse de parler, je vais être obligé de fouillé un peu moi-même pour savoir ce que tu fous ici.

Alors que le Gémeau s'apprêta à répliqué, il sentit soudainement une douleur aiguë lui traverser la tête, comme des ondes. Tout son corps se crispa, à commencé par sa mâchoire, alors qu'il se saisit le crâne en grognant de douleur. Celle-ci sembla s'intensifier de plus en plus, et bien vite, il lui sembla retomber dans l'Obscurité dont il avait été victime précédemment. Alors que les sensations horribles revenaient le hanter, elles disparurent toutes soudainement quand un cri de douleur retentit dans la pièce. Il écarquilla les yeux, haletant et transpirant, et releva la tête pour voir l'homme appelé Kasa à genoux, la tête dans ses mains, et l'autre marina se précipité vers lui.

-Kasa ! Que t'arrives-t-il ?

La seule réponse qu'il put obtenir fut des geignements. Io releva alors le regard vers Aspros, l'accusant des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

-Io, Kasa !

Le gémeau n'avait pas le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer qu'un nouvel homme apparu, brun, cette fois-ci. Encore un marina, de ce qu'il voyait. Il s'approcha de ses compagnons, pendant que le plus jeune aidait son aîné à se relever.

-Baian !

-J'ai entendu un cri, que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est Kasa, il a voulu fouiller dans les souvenirs de ce type et il s'est soudainement mit à-

-Je vais bien !

Interrompu le Marina des Lyumnades tout en se dégageant de son frère d'arme. Il commença à s'époussiété, visiblement toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Quelque chose m'a juste empêcher de regarder.

-Quelque chose...? questionna le Cheval des Mers.

-Je sais pas ce que c'était, mais c'était... sauvage.

-Donc tu es en train de dire que tu ne peux rien tirer de lui avec tes capacités ?

Io se tourna de nouveau vers Aspros, qui, maintenant plus calme, commençait à être réellement en colère envers le général qui venait tout juste d'essayer de violer son esprit. Il voulu intensifié son cosmos pour le remettre à sa place, mais malheureusement, il en était incapable. Maudites chaînes, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elles en était les responsables.  
Il commença à s'approcher, visiblement prêt à se battre, mais fut stopper par le Général aux cheveux roses qui se posta devant lui, bloquant sa route.

-N'approche pas. Qui que tu sois, on va le découvrir, crois-moi.

Le bleuté ne répondit pas un mot. Si il avait pu, il aurait étranglé ce petit insolent avec les chaînes qui liaient ses mains, mais le cosmos qu'il sentait chez ce garçon l'en dissuada, en plus de la présence des deux autres qui devaient être au moins aussi fort que lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait eut aucun problèmes à les attaquer. Mais avec son cosmos aussi restreint... c'était plus prudent de ne rien faire.

Encore une fois, Aspros fût laissé seul, pendant bien plus de dix minutes cette fois-ci. Après le départ des trois généraux, il avait décidé de retourner dans son lit pour se reposer quelques minutes de plus. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ensuite était de tourner en rond, tenter d'intensifier son cosmos, et échoué, encore et encore. Malgré tout, il continuait d'essayer, parce-qu'abandonner n'était pas dans ses plans.  
Après juste une heure à être seul, Io revint à lui. Tout ce qu'il demanda, était si il était prêt à parler. Et bien sûr, Aspros répondit que non. Le Général s'en alla aussitôt, à la surprise du plus âgé. Il se serait attendu à plus de... tentatives de persuasion. Mais à chaque heure, c'était la même chose, avec un différent général. Au moins, ceux qu'il n'avait pas rencontré avant avaient eut la décence de se présenter. Au final, ces visites étaient devenus une norme, et après deux jours, sans avoir été donné ni eau ni nourriture, c'est le jeune Sorrento qui arriva avec un plateau contenant de quoi lui remplir l'estomac. Il devait avoué que, même si il pouvait tenir sans manger pendant encore plusieurs jours, avoir une pitance à portée de nez rendait les choses plus difficile. Sûrement était-ce l'effet voulu. Ces marinas étaient fourbes.

-Êtes-vous décidés à parler ?

-Non.

Le Général de la Sirène poussa un soupir, puis déposa le plateau contre un mur, trop loin pour qu'Aspros ne puisse l'atteindre même en passant tout son bras entre les barreaux.

-Vous avez conscience que l'on ne vous donnera rien avant que vous ayez décidé de répondre à nos questions ?

-Je ne suis pas idiot. Mais ça ne change rien, tant que je serais enfermé dans un camp ennemi, je ne vous donnerais pas la moindre information à mon sujet.

-Donc vous êtes bel et bien un ennemi de Poséidon ?

Le Gémeau fronça les sourcils. Si ce garçon pensait qu'il réussirait à obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui, il se trompait.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

-Mais c'est ce que vous sous-entendez.

-Je considère comme ennemi toute les personnes qui m'enchaînent et m'enferment, c'est tout.

-Nous n'aurions pas à le faire si vous n'étiez pas un potentiel ennemi.

Aspros commençait à être sérieusement agacé. Après quelques minutes de silence, il s'approcha du Marina, jusqu'à poser ses mains sur les barreaux qui le retenaient prisonniers.

-Je. Ne. Dirais. Rien.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquels les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, avant que Sorrento ne romps le contact en fermant ses jolies yeux.

-Très bien.

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus et, calmement, quitta la prison, laissant le plateau de nourriture derrière lui. Aspros y jeta un oeil un instant, avant de retourner au fond de sa cellule pour observer l'eau qui lui servait de ciel.

Les visites des Généraux devinrent moins fréquentes après ça. Au lieu d'en avoir un toutes les heures, ils semblaient venir toute les deux heures, puis trois, et ainsi de suite pendant cinq jours. Aspros restait fier et fidèle à lui-même, pas un mot potentiellement compromettant n'était sortit de sa bouche, malgré la faim qui le tiraillait et les Marinas qui le tentaient avec de la nourriture qui avait l'air aussi délicieuse qu'elle sentait bon. Visiblement, il était bien plus patient et endurant qu'un certain Kasa, qui avait finit par rentrer dans sa cellule juste pour lui coller un pain. Il ne s'était pas défendu, simplement contenter de sourire, et lui avait même rit au nez, amusé par la frustration évidente que ressentait le Général des Lyumnades. Visiblement, il ne se remettait pas de son échec lorsqu'il avait voulu fouillé dans son esprit... Et Aspros lui en voulait toujours pour ça, d'ailleurs. Sauf que lui, il se contenait. Ou plutôt, il s'économisait. Parce-que bien sûr, il avait l'intention de lui faire payer son affront, un jour ou l'autre, lorsqu'il sortira d'ici. Il le sentait, jour après jour, les chaînes qui retenaient son cosmos s'affaiblissaient. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne puisse faire exploser cet endroit et les personnes s'y trouvant.

Le huitième jour était finalement arrivé. Le soleil se levait à peine, et déjà, Aspros fut réveillé par des pas dans le couloir... et un cosmos qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ce détail le mit en alerte et il se redressa d'un coup, lui provoquant des vertiges dont il ne prit pas compte lorsqu'il se leva. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce cosmos qui semblait faire écho dans tout son être, sans qu'il n'en connaisse la cause. Lorsque l'homme arriva face à sa cellule, écaille sur le corps et casque sous le bras, le Gémeau en eut presque le souffle coupé. Il était aussi grand que lui, au moins aussi vieux, possédait une chevelure bleuté aussi longue que la sienne, et son visage était orné d'un air arrogant qui lui rappela sa période sombre de spectre. Ils se ressemblaient, c'était évident, et pas uniquement sur le plan physique. Et pendant la longue minute durant laquelle ils ne firent que se battre du regard, il se dît que peut-être, cet homme pensait la même chose de lui. Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas le Général, mais bien lui qui brisa le silence quasi oppressant.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La question étira les lèvres de l'inconnu, dans un sourire qui sembla presque malsain.

-Je devrais être celui qui pose les questions. Tout le monde sait qui je suis, dans ce Sanctuaire. Mais tout le monde ignore qui toi, tu peux être.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa. Aspros n'avait toujours pas l'intention de parler, et ça, le plus âgé le comprit bien vite.

-Si je te donne mon nom, je veux que tu me donne le tiens en échange. Ca ne doit pas être une information très importante pour ton maître, tu peux sûrement te permettre de me le donner, hm ?

Le chevalier sentit tout son corps se crispé à la simple mention de "maître". Son visage devint plus dur alors qu'il serrait les poings pour contenir la colère qui commençait à monter en lui. Ce n'était pas grand chose, pourtant, juste un mot. Mais ça suffisait à l'énervé, parce-qu'il était le seul maître de lui-même. Même Athéna ne pouvait pas le commander.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis expira lentement, avant de répondre, tiraillé par une certaine curiosité.

-Aspros.

Effectivement, il ne voyait pas de problèmes à partager son nom, ça ne disait absolument rien sur lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Et pourtant, les sourcils du Général se froncèrent un instant, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Est-ce qu'il le connaissait...? Il était sûr et certain de ne jamais l'avoir croisé de sa vie. Et surtout, de n'avoir rien à voir avec Poséidon ou son armée. Pourtant, il semblerait que son nom ne soit pas infamilier à cet inconnu.

-Aspros... Ce n'est pas un nom très commun, ces temps-ci.

-J'en conviens. Qui êtes-vous, donc ?

-...Je suis Kanon, Général du Dragon des Mers. C'est moi qui commande, ici.

Et bien, décidément, plus ça allait, et plus il se trouvait des points communs avec cet homme. Il était fait pour être chef. Né pour donner des ordres et non en recevoir. Excepté que lui, il semblait avoir atteint son objectif. Et il le faisait clairement savoir, dès leur première conversation.  
Kanon se saisit du trousseau de clé attaché à sa ceinture, et vint ouvrir la porte de la cellule. C'est avec méfiance qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, et referma à clé ensuite, ce qui surprit le prisonnier. Il ne savait pas ce que cet homme avait en tête, mais quoi que ce soit, il était prêt à tout encaisser. Que ce soit morale ou physique.  
Pourtant, le Général ne fit même pas mine de s'approcher de lui. Au contraire, il cessa même de le regarder, et se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre de la cellule. Il avait l'air insouciant... Mais Aspros savait bien qu'il était toujours sur ses gardes, prêt à lui tordre le bras si il osait l'attaquer.

-Ca fait une semaine que tu es ici, sans eau ni nourriture. J'avoue ne pas comprendre la démarche. Si c'est une tentative de suicide, ce n'est pas très glorieux. Ou malin.

Le Chevalier fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que son plan était juste de taper causette ? C'était suspect.

-Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, Aspros. J'ai des plans, que je prépare depuis des années. Et ta présence ici risquerais de les compromettre.

Aspros ne dît pas un mot. Cet homme attisait de plus en plus sa curiosité. Après quelques instants sans un mot, à contempler le faux ciel, Kanon se tourna à nouveau vers son prisonnier, avec le même regard froid et arrogant que lors de son arrivée.

-Honnêtement, que tu sois un allié ou un ennemi de Poséidon, ça n'a que peu d'importance. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es encore vivant en ce moment, est parce-que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'obstine autant à ne rien dire sur toi et ta venue ici. Et je n'ai que peu le temps de m'amuser avec toi.

Il commença à s'avancer vers le cadet, avec une démarche que celui-ci trouvait menaçante. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Au contraire, il se dressa même un peu plus, empli de fierté et d'une confiance en lui sans faille. Une fois à proximité de lui, Kanon rapprocha son visage de celui du Gémeau, tant que leurs nez se frôlèrent presque. Et ce n'est pas un regard amoureux qu'il lui lançait, loin de là. Il semblait emplie d'une telle haine que le chevalier se demandait si c'était bel et bien lui qu'il était en train de regarder.

-Trois jours, tu m'as compris ? Je vais t'accorder trois jours de mon temps. Pas un de plus, pas un de moins. D'ici là, si tu n'as donné aucune réponse satisfaisante à mes questions, je t'exécuterais moi-même. Est-ce clair ?

Les lèvres d'Aspros s'étirèrent en un sourire tout autant amusé qu'arrogant. Il commençait à vraiment apprécier ce Général, plus que les autres. Il avait presque l'impression de regarder dans un miroir.

-Très clair, Dragon des Mers.

Le Général claqua de la langue. Il n'aimait pas l'expression supérieur de cet homme, elle lui rappelait désagréablement son frère, lorsqu'il l'avait enfermé au Cap Sounion. Ca ne lui donnait qu'une envie: le brisé, comme il voulait brisé son frère, et lui faire comprendre qui des deux était supérieur à l'autre. Mais pour l'instant, il devait surtout se retenir de lui coller un pain.

-Bien. Viens avec moi.

Kanon passa à côté de lui et alla déverrouiller la porte. Alors qu'il sortait de la cellule, Aspros n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il le suive...? A l'extérieur ? Visiblement, oui, en vue du regard impatient qu'il lui lançait. Il n'allait pas protester, un peu d'air frais allait lui faire du bien. Il emboita donc son pas et sortit de la cellule, avec son calme et sa grâce habituel, bien entendu.

-Pourquoi me faire sortir ?

-T'es sourd ou simplement idiot ? Je t'ai dis que j'avais pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Je vais pas me faire chier à faire des allers-retours jusqu'à ta cellule tout les jours. C'est pourquoi je vais te garder avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ces trois jours. De plus...

Avec son index, Kanon attrapa la chaîne qui reliait les mains d'Aspros et la tira vers le haut. Il commença à jouer avec, son regard ancré dans celui de son prisonnier.

-Je préfère t'avoir à l'oeil, au cas où tu déciderais de briser ces chaînes.

Ah, il avait remarqué. Evidemment, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle personne qui pouvait commander tout les généraux de Poséidon en son absence. Sans briser le contact visuel, le Marina lâcha la chaîne qu'il tenait et se mit sur le côté.

-Après toi.

Le cadet ouvrit la marche, suivit de près par son bourreau. Il pouvait sentir son cosmos derrière lui, comme un avertissement. Visiblement, il n'allait pas avoir droit au moindre instant de repos, pendant les trois prochains jours. D'une certaine façon, il était ravi. Même restreint, il restait une menace.

* * *

Aspros n'avait été sortit de sa cellule qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, et déjà, Kanon prenait un malin plaisir à le faire courir partout. Il disait devoir examiner les piliers, mais honnêtement, il en doutait. Peut-être était-ce parce-qu'il marchait beaucoup trop vite, ou parce-que c'était la troisième fois qu'ils revenaient sur le même pilier en dix minutes, mais le Gémeau avait l'impression qu'il essayait juste de l'épuiser encore plus. Ne pas bouger dans sa cellule lui permettait au moins de pouvoir supporter la faim et la soif... Mais devoir se déplacer autant, et surtout aussi vite, ne faisait qu'aggraver son état. En tant que chevalier d'Or, il aurait pu plus facilement le suivre si ses pieds n'avaient pas été liés. Il avait manqué de se ramasser par terre plus d'une fois, au grand plaisir du Général, bien qu'il n'aurait pas été contre le voir manger le sol pour de bon.  
Finalement, Kanon décida de s'arrêter et le laisser se reposer un peu. Les jambes tremblantes, Aspros résista pourtant à l'envie, et même au besoin de s'asseoir immédiatement, à même le sol. A la place, il s'adossa à une colonne, et se concentra sur sa respiration. Sa tête lui tournait, mais il l'ignora. Il essuya son visage transpirant avec le manche de son vêtement, sale, malheureusement. Il n'avait pas pu ne serait-ce que prendre une douche durant ces sept derniers jours, et c'est maintenant qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point il en avait besoin.

-Tu sais, je trouve que tu suis très bien le rythme pour quelqu'un d'enchaîné qui n'a pu ni boire ni manger pendant sept jours.

Aspros releva le regard vers Kanon, qui venait tout juste de s'adosser à la même colonne, à côté de lui. Il avait remit son casque sur sa tête et avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-C'est bien loin des capacités d'un humain normal.

Le Gémeau réalisa soudainement quel était la véritable raison pour laquelle le Général le baladait dans tout le Sanctuaire depuis tout à l'heure. Il fronça les sourcils et s'écarta de la colonne sans lui tourner le dos.

-Alors tout ça n'était rien de plus qu'un test ?!

-Plutôt une manière de m'assurer de tes capacités.

-Donc c'était un test.

La colère du prisonnier fit sourire son perfide bourreau, visiblement fier de son coup. Celui-ci enchaîna, tout en retirant son casque.

-Je savais déjà que tu n'étais pas un homme banale, je voulais juste voir à quel point tu dépassait la norme. Peux-tu vraiment m'en vouloir ? Tu aurais probablement fait pareil dans ma position.

-J'en doute. J'aurais probablement trouver des manières plus efficaces de faire parler un prisonnier que de simplement le laisser mourir de faim et de soif avant de le faire courir pendant dix minutes.

A son tour, le dos de Kanon quitta le pilier et ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à Aspros, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

-Oh, tu pense ?

-J'en suis certain.

-Tu me sous-estime.

Il s'arrêta à tout juste un pas de lui. A nouveau, leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, augmentant la pression qui s'installait entre eux. Les yeux d'Aspros rejetaient sa haine dans ceux emplies d'arrogance de son homologue.

-Finalement, je n'aurais pas besoin de trois jours pour tout savoir sur toi. Un seul sera suffisant.

-Et je suis celui qui sous-estime l'autre ?

Pendant un instant, le souffle du plus jeune se coupa lorsque son aîné attrapa son menton en rapprocha encore son visage du siens. Visiblement, il aimait cette proximité. C'était la deuxième fois en au moins de vingt minutes.

-Rappelle-moi qui domine l'autre, tout de suite ?

Les mots choisit firent bouillir le sang d'Aspros. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait déjà jeté son poing contre le visage de Kanon. Du moins, il en avait clairement l'intention, mais celui-ci l'avait bloqué d'une seule main avec une facilité déconcertante. Son poing ne touchait même pas la paume ouverte qui l'avait stoppé. La vaine tentative d'attaque fit bien rire le Général de Poséidon, ce qui alimenta la colère du chevalier qui, malheureusement, ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu essaye de faire ?

-A ton avis ?

-Te ridiculisé.

-Tu-!

Son autre poing se jeta sur le visage du Marina, qui fut bloqué à nouveau, au prix de faire tomber le casque sur le sol. Ce à quoi Kanon ne s'attendit pas, cependant, c'est le coup de boule qui suivit, visiblement calculé à la seconde près par son prisonnier. Par réflexe, il lâcha les mains du cadet en grimaçant, posa les siennes sur son front et recula de quelques pas, sonné par le choc.

-Enfoiré...!

-Je m'aime aussi.

Fier de son coup bas réussi, Aspros sourît et fit voleter ses cheveux en regardant avec arrogance le Général plus ou moins vaincu. Celui-ci se remit vite de l'attaque et ne tarda pas à répliqué. Il leva son poing et tenta de l'abattre sur la joue de son opposant, mais fut surpris de voir celui-ci esquiver avec succès... avant de perdre l'équilibre et tomber fesses les premières sur le sol.  
La surprise fut tel pour les deux hommes que plusieurs secondes de silence passèrent, avant que finalement, Kanon ne commence à rire petit à petit, jusqu'à partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Tant que son ventre commença à lui faire mal, et qu'il dût aller s'appuyer contre un pilier en se tenant le ventre dans l'espoir de se calmer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Autant dire qu'Aspros n'était pas très ravi, ni très fier. Le manque d'eau et de nourriture commençait à avoir un sale effet sur son corps de plus en plus faible. Doucement, il se releva, seul, évidemment. Ce n'était pas cet homme qui allait l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

-Tu- Haha ! Oh ça c'est la meilleure ! Tu es- Pff ! Je t'ai même pas touché !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle.

-T'es tombé tout seul comme un con en voulant m'évité !

Des larmes perlaient maintenant aux coins des yeux du Marina. Parfois, c'était les choses les plus ridicules qui pouvaient provoqués les réactions les plus exagérés. Si il n'avait pas été enchaîné, Aspros aurait saisit l'occasion pour s'enfuir. Malheureusement, il l'était. Du coin de l'oeil, il repéra un marina aux cheveux vert et cru reconnaître Isaak du Kraken. Mais dès lors qu'il tenta de le regarder, il disparu derrière un mur. Si il voulait être discret, c'était raté. Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme qui tentait vainement de les espionner discrètement n'était pas sa priorité, pour le moment.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Kanon alors que celui-ci parvenait enfin à se calmer. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant... quelque chose. Il ne s'attendait pas à des excuses, quelques minutes avec cet énergumène suffisait à le cerné. Tout en essuyant ses yeux humides, le Général poussa un soupir rieur.

-Fiou ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas autant rit !

-Ravi de l'entendre, grommela le Gémeau.

-Outre le fait que tu t'es rétamé, ça reste impressionnant que tu ai réussi à esquiver le coup. Une nouvelle preuve que tu as bel et bien suivit un entraînement très spécial, digne de celui que reçoivent les guerriers des Dieux. Comme les chevaliers d'Athéna.

C'était très léger, mais la mention d'Athéna fit froncer les sourcils d'Aspros pendant un court, très instant. C'était largement assez pour que Kanon s'en rende compte, et qu'il en déduise qu'il était bel et bien lié au Sanctuaire.

-Donc c'est bien eux qui t'envoient.

-Tu te trompe.

-C'est ça, continu de te foutre de ma gueule.

L'amusement avait vite été remplacé par l'agacement, puis l'énervement. Le Général attrapa les chaînes qui reliaient les mains d'Aspros et le tira avec lui. Est-ce qu'il allait le remettre dans sa cellule ? Ca aurait été logique, et pourtant, il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne se dirigeait pas du tout vers la prison.

-Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai pas été envoyé par qui que ce soit, Dragon des Mers !

Enfin, ça, il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'affirmer. Quelqu'un avait bien dû l'envoyer ici. En tout cas, il n'avait pas reçu la moindre mission, de ce qu'il sache. Bien sûr, tout ce qu'il disait ne faisait qu'énervé Kanon encore plus. Tant qu'il n'attendit pas d'être arrivé à sa destination pour jeter Aspros contre un mur et l'y maintenir à l'aide de son bras contre son cou. Le plus jeune grimaça et attrapa le bras qui le retenait, essayant de l'éloigner, sans succès. Le Général avait bien plus de force que lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'essayer d'augmenter son cosmos encore restreint.

-Ca suffit ! Tu crois que je vois pas clair dans ton jeu ?! Je SAIS que tu es un chevalier ! Avoue-le !

La prise se resserra un peu plus sur son cou, empêchant à Aspros de respirer correctement. Ses chaînes commencèrent à s'effriter.

-Gh...! Personne ne m'envoie...!

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici dans ce cas, hein ?! Tu vas me dire que tu nageais tranquillement dans la mer et tu as failli te noyer ?!

-Lâche... moi...!

Tout à coup, les chaînes qui retenaient Aspros se brisèrent et son cosmos explosa, envoyant valser Kanon à plusieurs mètres de là. Le choc de retrouver tout à coup ses capacités affecta également le Gémeau, qui fut prit de vertige. Il passa une main sur son cou et respira fortement, à la recherche de l'air dont le Général lui avait injustement privé. Autour de lui, des planètres et des étoiles. Il avait ouvert une autre dimension sans s'en rendre compte.

Alors qu'il était sonné par la soudaine attaque, Kanon, étalé sur le ventre, se redressa difficilement à l'aide de ses bras. La vue rendu floue par l'éclat de lumière qu'avait provoqué le cosmos explosant, il regarda en direction d'Aspros. Mais ce n'est pas lui qu'il sembla voir, à ce moment là, entouré par l'une des attaques caractéristiques des Gémeaux.

-Saga...?

Soudainement, une vague de cosmos glacé atteint le chevalier, qui se retrouva à son tour projeté contre le sol sans avoir le temps de réagir. Isaak, qui en était le responsable, se précipita vers le Dragon des Mers afin de l'aider à se relever. Tout ce remue-ménage avait vite fait d'attirer les autres généraux, et en voyant leur leader à terre et le prisonnier libérer de ses chaînes, autant dire qu'ils avaient vite fait le rapprochement.

Avec l'aide d'Isaak, Kanon parvint donc à se relever. Sa vue revint petit à petit à la normal, ce qui lui permit de réaliser que ce n'était pas son frère qui s'était tenu devant lui quelques instants plus tôt, mais bien Aspros. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, comment il avait même pu imaginé qu'il pouvait s'agir de Saga ? C'était ridicule.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ca va. Je peux marcher seul.

Sur ces mots, il se détacha du jeune homme et commença à s'approcher du petit groupe de généraux qui s'était formé. Kasa empêchait Aspros de se relever en le maintenant au sol avec son pieds, et de toute façon, celui-ci ne semblait pas assez en forme pour essayer de résister. Il semblait même au bord de l'évanouissement. Le Dragon bleu passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui lui permit par la même occasion de réalisa qu'il saignait du front, mais il n'en teint pas compte. Maintenant que la colère était retombé, la curiosité l'envahît. Il en était sûr, ce n'était pas Saga. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien une autre dimension qu'il avait ouvert, quelque chose que seuls les chevaliers des gémeaux pouvaient créer. Sans compter qu'il avait réussi à briser les chaînes d'habitude si résistantes... C'était sûr, il était au moins aussi puissant qu'un chevalier d'or.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'lui ? demanda Kasa avec une pointe de colère.

Kanon s'accroupît, fixant le prisonnier dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait son regard dirigé en sa direction, et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il le regardait réellement.

-...Emmenez-le dans mes quartiers.

Surprit par cette décision, les généraux se lancèrent des regards tous aussi confus les uns que les autres.

-Heu...

-Vous êtes sourds ?

S'impatientant, Kanon se releva. Le regard qu'il lança à Kasa arracha un désagréable frisson à celui-ci.

-Je vous ai donner un ordre, et je ne vais me répété. Oseriez-vous me désobéir ?

Le Général des Lyumnades déglutît avant de secouer vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Le Dragon des Mers était bien plus puissant que lui, il n'oserait jamais aller contre sa volonté, au risque d'en payer le prix fort. Il enleva donc son pieds du dos d'Aspros, et Baian s'occupa de soulever celui-ci. Aspros n'eut pas le temps de voir où il était emmené, en quelques secondes, il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA**: Déjà, merci à Wei Wuxian pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre pour moi ! ;3 Ensuite, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose grâce à elle, alors je précise XD Aspros est mort à 25 ans, et est resté bloqué à cette âge (pour moi, du moins). Kanon ayant actuellement 27 ans, c'est lui que je considère comme étant "le plus vieux". Voilà, comme ça dès que vous me verrez les appeler par des mots tel que "cadet" et "aîné" et tout ce qui se rapporte à l'âge, vous serez moins confus ! Bisous, et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Assit à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Kanon regardait pensivement l'océan au-dessus de sa tête. Ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'Aspros avait été placé dans son lit, endormit. Il ne semblait pas paisible, loin de là, il ne cessait de s'agiter, grimacer, gémir... il souffrait. Mais il n'y a pas grand chose qu'il pouvait y faire, à part attendre qu'il ne se réveille.

Le Général était très préoccupé. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé, depuis l'arrivée de cet homme i peine huit jours. Il était tombé du "ciel" avec une telle douceur qu'il lui avait fait penser à une plume. Il se trouvait être le plus proche des lieux à ce moment-là, la surprise avait été tel qu'il n'avait pas réagit, juste regarder ce corps tomber jusqu'à atterrir délicatement sur le sol, enveloppé dans un cosmos inconnu. Il s'était surprit lui-même à deux reprises. D'abord, en ayant l'espoir qu'il s'agisse de Saga, puis, en étant déçu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un étranger. Mais bien vite, la déception s'était transformée en méfiance, puis en curiosité. Les généraux avaient vite accourus, en plus de quelques gardes. Kasa avait immédiatement proposé d'éliminer cet inconnu, mais Kanon l'avait formellement interdit. Il voulait cet homme en vie, il voulait savoir qui il était, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, et pourquoi, peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'un ennemi ou non. Alors il avait prit ses précautions. Il l'avait enchaîné, mit dans une cellule, et laissé aux soins de ses généraux. Enfin, si on pouvait vraiment parler de "soin".

Durant ces derniers jours, il s'était retenu d'aller le voir. Il avait donné des ordres simples aux autres, ne pas le blesser, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le nourrir ni lui donner à boire à moins qu'il semble au bord de la mort. Au début, il pensait qu'il ne tiendrait pas trois jours. Mais lorsque le septième jour, il avait apprit que non seulement il résistait toujours, mais qu'il ne semblait que peu affecté par le manque vitale de boisson et de pitance, il avait été surpris. Et d'autant plus curieux. Mais sa curiosité ne cessait d'être accompagnée de méfiance. Finalement, ce matin, il avait décidé d'agir lui-même. Et il ne regrettait pas. Déjà, parce-que ses généraux n'avaient même pas remarqué l'état de la chaîne qui semblait sur le point de craquer à tout moment, mais surtout parce-que cet homme se trouvait être bien plus intéressant qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Le fait qu'il puisse ouvrir une autre dimension était un mystère qu'il avait hâte d'élucidé. Avant le seizième anniversaire de Julian Solo, de préférence.

Et puis, il lui avait dit son nom. "Aspros". Il ne cessait d'y penser et repenser, encore et encore. Ça sonnait tellement familier, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur les circonstances, l'endroit où il avait pu entendre son nom. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait lu...?

Un grognement et des bruissements de draps le sortirent de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers Aspros, qui sembla enfin émerger de son sommeil. Il ne bougea pas lorsque le chevalier commença à ouvrir les yeux, pas plus qu'il ne parla lorsqu'il commença à se redresser, visiblement encore à mi-chemin entre songe et réalité. Tout à coup, il sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, avant de tourner la tête vers lui, comme si il venait tout juste de se rappeler de tout ce qui s'était passé et de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

-Enfin réveillé.

Kanon se leva, et sans grande surprise, cet acte poussa Aspros à augmenter son cosmos maintenant totalement libre. Le général ne s'avança pas.

-Je te conseil de te calmer tout de suite, j'ai demandé aux généraux d'attendre devant la porte et de se tenir prêt à intervenir si tu venais à tenter quoi que ce soit.

Aspros fronça les sourcils. Il tourna la tête vers la porte en réduisant son cosmos, mais après quelques instants, il se tourna de nouveau vers le Dragon bleuté, visiblement agacé.

-Il n'y a personne derrière cette porte.

Malgré lui, Kanon sourît.

-Tu as deviné ? Enfin, pour quelqu'un capable d'ouvrir une autre dimension, ça ne devrait pas être si étonnant.

Le Gémeau écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris. Cette réaction fit froncer les sourcils de l'aîné, confus.

-...Tu ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte ?

Pas de réponse.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que tu peux faire inconsciemment !

A nouveau, le silence. Kanon poussa un soupir et s'approcha, cette fois-ci, le cosmos de l'autre ne s'éleva que très peu.

-Dis-moi, Aspros. Viens-tu du Sanctuaire ?

-Je-

-Réfléchit bien à ce que tu vas dire, je vais vraiment pas apprécié que tu continus de me mentir après m'avoir clairement montré que tu étais aussi puissant qu'un chevalier d'or, et que tu es capable d'utiliser une technique propre aux chevaliers des Gémeaux !

Plus il parlait, et plus sa colère pouvait se faire entendre. Surpris, Aspros resta interdit. Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcer pendant les secondes qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir ne franchisse les lèvres du plus jeune.

-Oui.

Kanon fut soudainement envahi par des sentiments contradictoires. De la joie, pour avoir enfin une réponse concrète, un sentiment de victoire, mais aussi de la colère, de la haine également, et un sentiment qui ressemblait un peu trop à de l'espoir. Aspros ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, et continua.

-Mais je n'ai pas été "envoyé" par le Sanctuaire.

Là, Kanon était bouche bée.

-...Pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu.

-Attends... Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es un traître ?

L'appellation arracha un sourire à Aspros. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, il enleva le drap et vint poser ses pieds sur le sol.

-J'ai faim.

Puis, il se leva, et, comme si il se trouvait chez lui, se dirigea vers la porte. Kanon eut tôt fait de contourner le lit et le suivre. Il comprit bien vite qu'il n'allait pas avoir plus de précisions tant que cet homme n'aurait pas le ventre rempli.

* * *

Assit à une table en compagnie de Kanon, Aspros dévorait avec élégance son premier repas depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, sous les yeux quelque peu amusés de l'aîné. Ils n'avaient rien dit depuis leur départ de la chambre, à part Kanon qui avait fait amené la nourriture, bien sûr. Il avait commencer par donner de l'eau à Aspros, qui avait bu le premier verre à une telle vitesse que le Général se demanda si il n'avait pas tout avaler en une gorgée. Evidemment, après plus d'une semaine sans eau ni nourriture, il fallait s'y attendre. Une fois le ventre bien rempli, le Gémeau poussa un long soupir de satisfaction. La nourriture ici était aussi bonne qu'il s'y attendait, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait eut l'occasion de manger des fruits de mer, d'ailleurs. Enfin, maintenant qu'il était requinqué, Kanon s'empressa de reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient commencé dans sa chambre.

-Alors, tu es un traître du Sanctuaire, oui ou non ?

Aspros pouffa légèrement en posant ses yeux sur le Marina. Le regard de celui-ci était brillant de curiosité et d'excitation, savoir qu'il avait à faire à un autre traître, qui plus est aussi puissant que lui, pour une raison ou une autre, ça le rendait fou de joie. Il pourrait être un atout majeur dans la guerre qui s'approchait.

-Et si j'en étais un ?

-Je me fous des "et si", je veux une réponse clair et précise.

-D'accord, d'accord.

Amusé, Aspros prit sa serviette et essuya élégamment sa bouche avec, tout en fermant les yeux. Kanon se dit qu'il devait faire exprès de se montrer excessivement raffiné en toutes circonstances, comme si il essayait de séduire toute les personnes qu'il croisait. Ou c'était lui qui se faisait des idées, c'était possible aussi.

-J'ai trahi le sanctuaire, oui. C'est une longue histoire.

-Raconte-moi.

-Non.

Kanon était outré, il n'avait même pas hésité et avait répondu à la vitesse de la lumière. Il se leva, bien vite imité par son homologue.

-Je te rappelle que tu-

-Je suis ton prisonnier ? Que je suis sous ton pouvoir ? Que je dois t'obéir ?

-Plus ou moins, ouais.

-Tu as conscience que nous sommes à forces égales, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'accepte pas d'ordres des Dieux, il n'y a aucune raison que j'accepte des ordres venant de toi.

Le Général ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il se reconnaissait bien dans cet homme, dès qu'ils s'étaient vu dans la cellule, il avait eut l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Un miroir qui reflétait plus ce à quoi il ressemblait à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

-Soit... Mais comment se fait-il que tu puisses utiliser les techniques des Gémeaux ?

Aspros haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment la question. Ou plutôt, il ne comprenait pas comment il ne pouvait pas en connaître la réponse. Alors qu'il répondait, Kanon commença à s'approcher petit à petit de lui.

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Il n'y a qu'une seule façon d'apprendre ces techniques.

-Et donc ?

-J'ai suivis un entraînement pour revêtir l'armure des Gémeaux. Et j'ai réussi.

-Vraiment ?

L'aîné croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement suspicieux. C'était limite vexant.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Je sais qui est l'actuel porteur de l'armure, et si il était mort ou avait déserté le Sanctuaire pour laisser sa place à un nouveau, je le saurais, crois-moi

.-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Le chevalier des Gémeaux qui me précédait est mort bien avant le début de mon entraînement.

-Quoi...?

Kanon écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Non pas qu'il pensait que Saga était mort, loin de là. Mais il y avait cette information, ce sentiment qui se reposait au fin fond de son esprit depuis qu'il avait entendu le nom d'Aspros. Et il venait enfin de se réveiller et de faire surface.

-Attends, t'aurais pas un frère qui s'appelle... heu... "Deuteros", par hasard ?

A l'entente du nom de son frère, ce fût au tour du Gémeau d'avoir l'air choqué. Puis, méfiant, avec une pointe de colère.

-Comment connais-tu son nom...?

Alors qu'il était sur la défensive, Kanon, lui, semblait figé dans le temps. Il ne comprenait pas, est-ce qu'il connaissait son frère ? C'était impossible, il avait passé toute sa vie au sanctuaire, et ces deux dernières années, il les avait vécu sur l'île de Kanon. Tient, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était étrange que Dragon des Mers possède le même nom que cette île. Mais il ne pouvait pas y être relié, c'était impossible.

-Tu... Tu es... Comment...? Non.

Kanon posa une main sur sa bouche. Le choc et l'incompréhension qu'Aspros pouvait lire dans ses yeux eut l'effet de le calmer, d'une certaine façon. Il était tout aussi confus.

-Ne reste pas planté là sans rien dire, c'est perturbant. Est-ce qu'on se connait ? Est-ce que... Tu connais Deuteros ?

Il devait avoué redouter la réponse. Et pourtant, l'aîné répondit avec un lent mouvement de tête, de droite à gauche.

-Pas... exactement.

-Quoi ?

-Ok, rassieds-toi, ça risque d'être délicat.

Le Dragon attrapa une chaise et s'y assieds, imité par le plus jeune. Il était tout ouïe, en fait, c'était la première fois qu'il portait autant d'attention sur quelqu'un.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je vais te faire une confidence. Jamais, au grand jamais, tu ne dois en parler à quiconque ici, d'accord ?

Décidément, cet homme avait le don de faire monter la pression, et sa curiosité. Il ne réfléchît même pas à la réponse, elle parut toute naturelle pour lui.

-Promis.

-Très bien.

Kanon prit une grande inspiration. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme qu'il était prêt à étriper presque deux heures plus tôt. Aspros put le sentir vérifier la présence d'autres personnes avec son cosmos, et par réflexe, il l'imita. Personnes aux alentours à par eux.

-Ok... J'ai passé mon enfance au Sanctuaire avec mon frère jumeau Saga.

Première surprise pour le Gémeau. Il resta bouche bée, mais ne dis pas un mot.

-Il avait été choisit comme futur chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, et s'est entraîné sans relâche pour ce titre. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas le droit d'assister aux entraînements ou autres cours que suivait Saga, mais régulièrement, nous échangions nos places. Personne ne s'en ait jamais rendu compte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était impossible, il le saurait si quelqu'un d'autres avait été en compétition avec lui pour l'armure. Un sentiment de frustration et de jalousie commencèrent à l'envahir. Si cet homme disait la vérité, il avait bien de la chance d'avoir pu vivre de la sorte. Si Deuteros n'était pas né avec le teint foncé, il aurait pu lui offrir cette chance également. Et sans hésitation. Enfin... Si on ne comptait pas la participation de l'autre enfoiré de Dieu rejeté.Voyant qu'il avait toujours toute l'attention de son homologue, Kanon continua.

-Et un soir, quand j'avais... à peu près dix ans, je pense... Saga est venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre, comme d'habitude. Et il m'a rapporté l'histoire que lui avait raconté son instituteur, sur les chevaliers du XVIIIe siècle, et plus précisément sur les chevaliers des Gémeaux, nos... hum. "Ses" prédécesseurs.

Aspros fronça les sourcils, il commençait finalement à comprendre.

-Tu veux dire que...?

-Nous sommes au XXe siècle, Aspros.

Le Gémeau ne savait pas comment réagir. C'est sûr que c'était un choc, le fait d'avoir été ressuscité en avait déjà été un, mais apprendre qu'il était aussi loin dans le futur et qu'il faisait fasse à un de ses successeurs... Ca commençait à faire beaucoup à digérer. Comment était-ce même possible ? Kairos ne pouvait tout de même pas être celui qui l'avait amené ici ? Et même si c'était lui, dans quel but ? En faite, qui que soit le responsable de toute cette histoire, il ignorait leur but de toute manière.

Après quelques dizaine de secondes de silence, durant lesquels Aspros semblait plongé dans ses pensées, Kanon finit par se lever, attirant son attention. Il lui sourit, avec un air triste qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, puis lui tendit la main.

-Allons continuer cette discussion dans un endroit plus tranquille.

* * *

C'était pour discuter que Kanon avait emmené Aspros à son endroit favori dans tout le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Un précipice tellement profond qu'on ne pouvait pas en voir le fond, entouré par quelques coraux colorés, où personne ne passait jamais. C'est là qu'ils s'étaient assit, et depuis, n'avaient plus dit le moindre mot. Les pensées de chacun se bousculaient dans leurs têtes. Le Général était bouleversé, lui qui pensait s'être complètement détaché du Sanctuaire et de son frère, savoir qu'il était en présence de l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux le ramenait à sa vie d'avant. Lorsqu'il était encore au Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il vivait avec Saga. Avant que sa jalousie ne grandisse, avant que ses ambitions ne s'emparent entièrement de lui, avant que sa haine ne devienne quasiment incontrôlable. Il ne s'était jamais réellement considéré comme Chevalier des Gémeaux, même lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois revêtis l'armure porté en premier lieu par son frère. Lorsqu'il se paraît de cet or, lorsque ses yeux croisaient ceux emplies d'admiration des autres, il ne s'était jamais sentis comme Kanon des Gémeaux. Il n'était personne d'autre que Saga des Gémeaux, le seul, l'unique détenteur de l'armure d'or des Gémeaux.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait pour la première fois l'impression de faire partie de cette lignée. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait bel et bien été chevalier des Gémeaux, à une époque. Et maintenant, il se trouvait aux côtés de son prédécesseur, qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers les histoires qu'avaient bien voulu décrire les livres du Sanctuaire. Comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'elles étaient véridique ? En lui demandant, bien sûr. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, et son regard le fuyait. Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ? Ce n'était pas dans son genre. Il était fonceur, imprévisible, fougueux, même. Il était parvenu à parler et manipulé Poséidon lui-même, c'était pas rien. Et pourtant, la nervosité le rendait muet, en ce moment-même. Il posa enfin ses yeux sur son homologue, tout aussi silencieux que lui. Il semblait être partit tellement loin dans ses pensées, qu'il se demandait si il n'avait pas mentalement plongé dans l'abysse devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Lui aussi, se sentait étrangement nerveux. Et pour lui non plus, ce n'était pas normal. Il avait des questions, beaucoup de questions. Plus qu'il ne se serait attendu à avoir. Mais ses questions ne concernaient que peu le monde dans lequel il se trouvait, maintenant. Il devrait sûrement être curieux à propos de tout les changements qu'il y avait eut en plus de deux-cents ans. Mais la plupart de ses questions étaient orientés vers l'homme qui se trouvaient à ses côtés en ce moment même. Son... Non. Un de ses successeurs. Il repensait à Deuteros, à leur histoire, à leurs combats. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans deux camps différents, par la force d'un destin injuste et d'un Dieu cruel. Est-ce que ça allait finir de la même façon pour ce marina ? Il ne lui souhaitait pas. Peu importe les raisons pour lesquels il se trouvait dans ce Sanctuaire, se battre contre son propre jumeau était une expérience qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. Les regrets qui avaient suivit continuaient de le ronger jusqu'à aujourd'hui, même si il savait que Yoma était celui qui l'avait corrompu, même si il était mort en tant qu'une seule et même entité avec son frère de toujours, même si il savait que celui-ci ne ressentait aucune rancœur envers lui, peu importait à par le fait qu'il avait fait souffrir son frè soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Deuteros lui manquait terriblement, et il n'allait probablement jamais le revoir, à moins que les Dieux ne décident de lui être clément, pour une fois. Ils l'avaient envoyé ici, pourquoi ne pourraient-il pas envoyer son frère aussi ? Pourquoi devait-il être seul ?

Enfin, il reprit conscience qu'il n'était pas réellement seul, il y avait ce marina à côté de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, pour la première fois depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Ils pouvaient voir qu'ils étaient tout aussi tourmentés l'un comme l'autre, par des problèmes bien différents, et pourtant si similaires. Bien que Kanon ne parvenait pas à imaginer ce que ça devait faire de se retrouver si brusquement dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne, sans personne de familier sur qui compter. Ce désir brûlant d'en savoir plus sur cet homme, ancien Gémeaux, le poussa à enfin briser le silence.

-Alors... Tu es déjà mort ? Je veux dire, oui tu es mort depuis longtemps, mais on t'as peut-être amener ici avant !

Aspros ne répondit pas tout de suite, hésitant toujours sur le fait de donner des informations sur lui-même ou non à cet homme. Qu'avait-il à y perdre, de toute façon ? Il n'était plus à son époque, il ne risquait pas de mettre quiconque qu'il connait en danger... Et, de toute manière, il se fichait de tout le monde excepté Deuteros. Révélé des choses sur lui pouvait le mettre en danger, mais il ne s'en souciait plus. De plus... Il avait ce sentiment qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme. Il était un Marina, un ennemi d'Athéna par définition, mais ce n'était plus ses affaires depuis longtemps.

-Je suis mort deux fois. Peu importe le Dieu qui m'a amené ici, il est venu me chercher après la fin de ma vie.

-Quoi ? Deux fois ? Comment es-tu mort la deuxième fois ?

Malgré lui, Aspros ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-Tu perds pas de temps, dis-moi !

-Je suis juste curieux, tu aurais été pareil à ma place ! Ne le nie pas !

-Certes, certes...

L'ancien Gémeaux s'éclaircit la gorge, puis son regard se posa sur le vide abyssale. C'était vraiment étrange, de se trouver dans un endroit comme celui-ci. C'était bien différent des Enfers...

-Ne t'a-t-on pas dit comment je suis mort la deuxième fois ?

-Pas vraiment, tu sais, tout ce que je sais sur toi c'est que tu étais un chevalier des Gémeaux respectés. Puis ton Pope t'as testé en faisant semblant d'avoir choisit le Sagittaire pour prendre sa place, ce qui t'as fais péter un câble et manipulé ton propre jumeau avec une technique interdite, pour qu'il le tue à ta place et que tu devienne Grand Pope. Mais Deuteros t'as tué à la place, et il s'est barré du Sanctuaire après, plus personne ne l'a jamais revu !

Aspros fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment ravi d'avoir à se rappeler ces regrettables moments. De plus, il y avait d'autres choses qui le chiffonnaient. Ce garçon ne semblait pas en savoir autant qu'il se l'imaginait... C'était frustrant. Il connaissait seulement une partie de son histoire, et pas la fin. Il se sentait obligé de rétablir la juste vérité, pas uniquement pour lui, mais Deuteros aussi.

-Deuteros était partie sur l'île de Kanon pour s'y entraîné pendant deux ans, avant la Guerre Sainte.

-Comment tu-

-Il voulait devenir plus fort afin de pouvoir m'affronter de nouveau, continua-t-il. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait que je reviendrais. Il me connaissait vraiment bien...

Un petit sourire triste orna ses lèvres. Lèvres auxquels Kanon était maintenant complètement accroché. Il voulait en savoir plus, toujours plus, la curiosité qu'il ressentait ne faisait que s'agrandir un peu plus à chacune des paroles de l'ancien Gémeaux. Celui-ci s'en rendait bien compte, d'ailleurs. Dans un sens, ça l'encourageait à continuer. Il en avait besoin, de quelqu'un à qui il pouvait raconter son histoire. Juste une personne, c'était largement suffisant. Juste à lui.

-Avant ma mort, je m'étais moi-même infligé le Genrō Maō Ken.

Une inspiration légèrement plus forte de la part du Général. Ah, visiblement, il connaissait cette technique pourtant interdite... ça ne le surprenait pas tant que ça.

-...Ce qui m'a permit de garder le parfait contrôle de mon âme aux Enfers, et de me rendre à Hadès. J'ai passé un marché avec lui, je lui ai offert le secret du sang d'Athéna et en échange, il m'a rendu la vie afin de me laisser assouvir mes désirs de conquête.

-Tu es devenu un SPECTRE ?!

Aspros sursauta face à ce soudaine haussement de voix. Les yeux de Kanon pétillaient, il ignorait absolument tout sur cette partie de la vie de l'ancien Gémeaux, il ne savait même pas qu'il avait ressuscité à un moment donné, et en plus, c'était dans le but de revenir foutre la merde au Sanctuaire ! Décidément, ils en avaient, des points en commun !

-Hum, oui, reprit Aspros. Et j'ai passé deux ans aux Enfers en tant que tel, avant de me retrouver de nouveau face-à-face avec Deuteros... Il portait fièrement l'armure des Gémeaux, alors que j'en portais le Surplis.

-Vous vous êtes battus, alors ?

Kanon s'était rarement sentit aussi excité. Il se laissait vraiment emporté par l'histoire que lui racontait Aspros.

-Malheureusement.

-"Malheureusement" ?

-J'étais corrompu, Dragon des Mers. J'avais perdu la tête. Un Dieu malicieux m'avait planté une goutte de ténèbres lorsque j'avais à peine onze ans, tout ce qui s'est passé est de sa faute, toute la dualité que je pensais existé entre mon frère et moi, nos combats, sa mort et les miennes... Tout est la faute de ce Dieu.

Ses poings et mâchoire se serrèrent sous la rage qui remontait en lui. Ça eut au moins l'avantage de calmer l'euphorie de Kanon, dont la curiosité, elle, n'avait toujours pas cessé de grandir. Cependant, même lui pouvait voir à quel point c'était difficile pour lui d'en parler. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre, mais il allait sûrement devoir le faire.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu-

-Non, non. C'est bon. Quelqu'un doit savoir.

Le Marina était surpris par sa décision, mais il n'allait pas le contredire. Il avait bien trop envie de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Alors... Qui était ce fameux Dieu qui a foutu la merde ?

-Kairos, le frère de Chronos.

-Quoi ? Qui ?

D'accord, Kanon n'avait jamais été très studieux, mais il savait quand même certaines choses sur la mythologie et tout le bordel ! Et il était presque sûr que Chronos n'avait pas de frère ! Ou en tout cas, pas avec ce nom-là !

-C'est normal que tu ne le connaisse pas, sourît Aspros. Chronos l'a banni sur Terre et l'a effacé de l'Histoire et la Mythologie, très peu de personnes connaissent son existence et son identité. Et c'est mieux comme ça, il ne mérite aucune reconnaissance.

Plusieurs secondes de silence s'installèrent, mais furent bien vite chassés par Kanon qui se rapprocha un peu plus de l'ancien chevalier avec un sourire malicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?

-Comment peux-tu savoir que je lui ai fais quoi que ce soit ? demanda Aspros sur un ton joueur.

-Je le sais parce-que nous sommes pareils, toi et moi. On emmerde les Dieux, nos combats, nous les menons pour notre propre nom. Ai-je tort ?

Bien qu'un peu surprit, les lèvres du plus jeunes s'étirèrent pour rendre son sourire au plus vieux. Oui, ils étaient bien pareils. A l'exception que, lors de ses dernières minutes de vie, il ne se battait plus uniquement pour lui. Il s'était battu pour son frère également. Par extension, il est vrai que ça restait pour lui-même...

-Très bien, Dragon. J'accepte de te raconter notre combat, si tu me dis d'abord ce que toi, tu as fais aux Dieux et la raison pour laquelle tu es ici.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, et pourtant, le marché que lui proposait Aspros le surprit. Il hésita quelques instants, après tout, c'était quand même une discussion délicate à avoir... Mais Aspros semblait bien partit pour répondre à toutes ses questions. Il serait injuste de sa part de ne pas partager quelques bribes de la sienne également. Bon, être injuste ne le dérangeait pas, en temps normal... Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

-Très bien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai basiquement manipulé Poséidon à l'âge de 15 ans afin de prendre le contrôle de son Sanctuaire, ses marinas, et conquérir le monde.

Silence. Cette fois-ci brisé par Aspros devenu aussi curieux que lui.

-Alors là, je vais avoir besoin de plus de détails.

Kanon sourit. En faite, raconter sa vie allait être bien plus plaisant qu'il ne le pensait...

Finalement, leur petite discussion s'était étendue sur plusieurs heures, l'un racontant à l'autre ses "exploits" et peines passés. Aspros n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire lorsque Kanon s'était vanté en détails de comment il avait trouver le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin et s'était foutu de la gueule de Poséidon en personne. Il fallait dire que c'était tout simplement jouissif, chaque fois qu'un humain se montrait plus fort ou malin qu'une divinité. Et en ce qui concernait le Marina, il ne s'était pas lassé d'écouter l'ancien Gémeaux raconter son furieux combat contre Kairos, jusqu'à sa mort justement méritée. Il avait pu ressentir toute la haine et la colère qu'il ressentait envers cet horrible Dieu qui avait ruiné sa vie et celle de son frère, mais également, toute la satisfaction et la joie qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il s'en était finalement débarrassé. Lorsqu'il avait disparu, toujours accompagné par son frère. Lorsqu'il était revenu brièvement lors du combat final contre Hadès, ressentant la présence et le cosmos de son jumeau en lui. Il l'avait envié. Il se souvenait de son enfance, lorsque Saga et lui étaient encore proches. Avant que sa propre haine et sa frustration ne changent son amour en désir de pouvoir.

Il aimait toujours son frère, c'était avec lui qu'il voulait régner sur le monde et le Sanctuaire. Mais ça... C'était avant qu'il ne soit abandonné au Cap Sounion. Depuis, il ressentait toujours une certaine satisfaction en pensant au fait que Saga avait bel et bien été corrompu, qu'il se battait tout les jours avec lui-même, obligé de gouverner un Sanctuaire dont il provoquait petit à petit la chute. Oui, c'était satisfaisant. Mais ce n'était plus de l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard. Au contraire, la seule partie de Saga qu'il aimait encore, était cette monstruosité qu'il avait provoqué. Elle faisais souffrir son imbécile de jumeau, il le savait, il le sentait... Et il s'en réjouissait.

Ces sentiments qu'il ressentait, Aspros ne parvenait plus à les comprendre. Oui, il avait lui aussi détesté son frère, pendant des années. Il avait pensé qu'il voulait se débarrasser de lui depuis le début et prendre sa place. Deuteros l'avait tué au lieu de lui obéir. Il lui avait prit son armure lors de ce combat contre les berserkers, il l'avait ressentit comme une trahison de la part de Gémeaux, et comme un nouveau coup bas de la part de son frère. Mais tout ça, c'était à cause de Kairos. Maintenant, ses sentiments étaient tout autre, et voir toute la haine que ressentait le marina envers son propre jumeau le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise, bien qu'il comprenait aisément ses désirs de conquête. Malgré sa "libération" de l'emprise de Kairos, et de sa propre emprise, il y avait des sentiments qu'il avait garder avec lui. Ce désir de contrôler ne l'avait pas quitté. Cette soif de pouvoir non plus. Ce besoin de liberté, également. C'était sûr, même si il avait ressuscité à son époque et devant "son" Athéna, il ne l'aurait pas suivit pour autant. Il aurait quitté le Sanctuaire à défaut de pouvoir le gouverné. Mais le fait est qu'il n'était pas à son époque, il n'était même pas au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, mais celui de Poséidon, aux côté de l'homme qui avait réussi à s'en emparer. Il devait l'avouer... il était un peu jaloux.

-Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

Aspros haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas bien le sens de la question du Marina. Et celui-ci s'en rendit vite compte.

-Est-ce que tu vas rester ici, avec moi, et m'aider ? Ou bien vas-tu rejoindre le Sanctuaire contrôlé par mon frère... ou peut-être que tu vas rejoindre Athéna ?

Doucement, le Dragon des Mers se releva, suivit par le regard de l'ancien Gémeaux. Il devait avouer ne pas vraiment savoir. Certes, il n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre Athéna. Mais il devait avouer être curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le Sanctuaire, maintenant. Enfin, pas qu'il allait le rejoindre... probablement. À son tour, il se leva, en poussant un lourd soupir.

-Je ne veux pas prendre part à vos guerres, elles ne me concernent pas.

-Donc tu vas partir ?

-Tu me tueras si je pars.

-Probablement. Ça te fais peur ?

-Ce ne serait que la troisième fois. Alors, non. En revanche, j'ai le sentiment que rester ici revient à devoir t'aider, et...

-Pas nécessairement

-...Pardon ?

Kanon rit légèrement en venant tapoter l'épaule de son prédécesseurs, visiblement amusé.

-Je t'aime bien, tu sais ! Alors, exceptionnellement, je te permets de rester ici à l'œil. De toute façon, quand j'aurais atteint mon objectif, je suis sûr que tu voudras m'aider un peu à gérer la Terre et les Océans. Je me trompe ?

Aspros sourit. Il était visiblement très confiant, le bougre. Ca lui donnait presque envie de le voir gagner. En tout cas, il espérait bien le voir triompher face à Poséidon lui-même.

-Ce serait avec plaisir. Mais je ne m'occuperais pas des tâches ingrates.

-Hah ! C'est pour ça que Poséidon a des Marinas !

Le Général fit un clin d'œil à son nouveau pensionnaire, avant de commencer à partir en direction des temples. Aspros ne bougea d'abord pas, jetant un regard pensif vers l'horizon derrière lui pendant plusieurs instants, avant de finalement lui emboîter le pas. Étrangement, la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec ce Dragon lui avait alléger la poitrine. Il se sentait presque prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie... Presque.


	3. Chapter 3

**NDA**: Heeyyy enfin la suite ! Que j'ai finis d'un coup à vitesse éclair XD (à 2h du matin, j'étais motivée, que voulez-vous) Gros merci à Wei pour la correction ! Alors j'ai pas pu exploiter tout l'arc de Poséidon, étant donné que le début est assez flou pour moi, mais j'ai au moins pu décrire le plus important ! Et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Presque un an s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée au sanctuaire sous-marin. Plusieurs mois quelque peu mouvementés, il devait l'avouer, mais non moins plaisants. La majorité de son temps, il l'avait passé aux côtés de Kanon. Il l'avait observé construire ses plans, les mener à bien, imaginer toujours plus de complots, de possibilités... Il prévoyait déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois qu'il aurait vaincu Athéna et prit possession de la Terre. La défaite n'était pas une option. Si au départ, il s'était montré hésitant, l'ancien Gémeaux n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre les entraînements quotidiens des Marinas, parfois même sans le Dragon. Encore aujourd'hui, les regards et réactions des autres généraux le faisaient sourire. Ils n'étaient pas heureux, du moins, pas au début. Il leur avait fallu du temps avant d'enfin le tolérer, mais Kanon restait la seule et unique personne avec qui il avait crée de vrais liens... Si l'on oubliait la rivalité quelque peu étrange qu'il entretenait avec Isaak du Kraken, la seule personne également consciente de la véritable identité du Dragon des Mers. Enfin, lui, il entretenait une rivalité avec sa personne. L'ancien Gémeaux, en revanche, se fichait complètement de son existence. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et il avait mieux à faire que de se chamailler avec un gosse.

Malgré la sérénité qu'il parvenait à ressentir parfois, Aspros ne parvenait pas à obtenir une réelle paix intérieur. Ses pensées étaient souvent envahis par l'image de son frère, par leurs combats, par tous les péchés qu'il avait pu commettre... Il était rongé par les remords et les regrets. Ses nuits étaient rarement calmes, la fatigue était grande, et malgré ses subtils efforts qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver touchant, même Kanon ne pouvait l'apaiser.  
Des bruits de pas commencèrent à résonner derrière lui, mais le traître ne se détourna pas un instant du spectacle sous-marin qu'il observait, pensivement, même lorsqu'un bras doré vint se poser sur ses épaules, réclamant sûrement son attention.

-Encore perdu dans tes songes ? s'amusa le nouvel arrivant.

-Si tu es venu juste pour te soucier de mon état mental, ce n'était pas la peine.

-Ne te fais pas moins intelligent que tu ne l'es ! Bien sûr que je vais m'inquiéter ! T'as vu la gueule que tu tire ?

Aspros poussa un soupir, qui contrastait parfaitement avec le léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Doucement, il se permit d'enlever le bras de son homologue tout en regardant en sa direction, à la grande satisfaction de celui-ci. Décidément, il aimait être regardé. C'est qu'il devenait encore plus narcissique que lui, à force !

-Tu te montre très avenant, pour quelqu'un qui se dit être diabolique.

-Seulement avec toi, répondit le général en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Tu es spécial.

-Dans quel sens ?

-Dans tout les sens. T'es différent, Aspros, rien à voir avec les gamins que j'ai sous ma coupe, et tu le sais.

L'ancien Gémeaux resta silencieux, son regard toujours ancré dans celui de son ami. Plus la relation entre eux progressait, plus elle devenait ambiguë. Tant qu'il commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions, autant sur ses sentiments que sur ceux de Kanon. Ça en devenait ridicule.

-Mais j'aime tellement te l'entendre dire, le traître avait un sourire taquin.

Un rire sincère éclata dans la gorge du Dragon des Mers, mais fut soudainement stoppé par une douleur fulgurante lui traversant la poitrine. C'est avec choc qu'Aspros le vit se tordre de souffrance, retenant un cri qui ressemblait au grognement d'une bête, alors qu'il s'effondrait à genoux sur le sol. L'inquiétude lui monta à la gorge, le poussant à venir s'agenouiller à ses côtés, posant tout naturellement ses mains sur les épaules du Marina tremblant.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Kanon ?!

-S... Saga...

L'ancien Gémeaux fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, il savait qui était Saga, Kanon lui avait déjà parlé de lui... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir avec ce qui lui arrivait ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

Sa question s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsque le Dragon remontait son regard plein de rage vers la mer qui leur servait de ciel, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Il devait l'avouer, cette vision lui faisait de la peine.

-Il est mort. Mort, Aspros !

Vivement, l'aîné se releva, ignorant la douleur qui fourmillait encore dans sa poitrine, ne laissant pas une seconde au plus jeune de réagir.

-Cet enfoiré ! Comment peut-il mourir avant ma victoire ?!

-Kanon, tenta Aspros en se relevant.

-Comment peut-il mourir avant que je lui prouve... avant que je lui montre de quoi je suis capable ?!

-Kanon, calme-t...

-Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, bordel ! Il devait voir ! Il devait être là pour assister à mon ascension ! C'est moi qui aurait dû le tuer !

-Kanon !

Dans le but de récupérer son attention, Aspros se posta devant le Marina et se saisit de ses épaules, lui provoquant un sursaut qui eut au moins le mérite de le sortir de sa transe. En vue de son expression, le cadet ne parvenait plus à savoir si Kanon était enragé, ou sincèrement triste.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, tu m'entends ? Ton frère n'a pas d'importance, plus maintenant. Tu vas continuer tes plans. Tu vas te battre, et tu vas triompher. Et je serais à tes côtés pour y assister.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé, seuls des regards furent échangés, et bientôt, la détermination vint remplacer les autres émotions dans le regard du Général. Il essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler, avant qu'un sourire sincère ne vienne prendre place sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui contamina bien vite celles de son ami.

-Tu as raison... Je ne dois pas perdre mes objectifs de vue.

Sans rompre le contact visuel, Kanon vint poser sa main droite sur celle d'Aspros qui se trouvait sur son épaule gauche.

-Merci, Aspros.

Avec cet homme à ses côtés, le Général en était sûr: il ne pouvait que gagner la guerre à venir.

.

.  
Ça y est. Ça avait commencé... Le combat final, celui qui déterminerait le futur de la Terre, et de Kanon. Athéna s'était livrée d'elle-même, l'hôte de Poséidon avait été amené au sanctuaire par Thétis, et les batailles faisaient déjà rage. Si Aspros ne voulait d'abord pas prendre partie, il commença à se demander s'il prenait vraiment la bonne décision en laissant Kanon continuer dans son ambition. Peut-être qu'il devrait le stopper, peut-être qu'il devrait sauver Athéna… ? Mais il n'en faisait rien. Il hésitait beaucoup trop. Que dirait Deuteros s'il avait été là...?  
Comme pour tenter de chasser ces pensées, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, provoquant un gloussement de la part du Dragon des Mers qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-Décidément, tu te perds beaucoup dans ta tête, ces temps-ci. Te poserais-tu des questions sur mes plans à un moment pareil ?

L'ancien Gémeaux fronça légèrement les sourcils, n'appréciant pas la perspicacité dont Kanon pouvait faire preuve parfois.

-C'est vrai, admit-il. Je commence à me demander si j'ai vraiment fait les bons choix.

-Tu te tiens aux côtés du futur dirigeant de la Terre. Bien sûr que tu as fais les bons choix.

Des éclats de cosmos se firent sentir, quelques cris résonnèrent, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sembla s'en accommoder. Un soupir franchît les lèvres d'Aspros, provoquant un froncement de sourcils et une légère grimace à son ami.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de me trahir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout ce que tu as dis ? Ce n'est pas ta guerre, ni ton Athéna, tu n'as aucune raison de t'en soucier autant, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La colère, mais également une certaine forme d'anxiété se fit ressentir dans le cosmos du Marina, poussant le cadet à regarder son aîné, non sans une certaine surprise. Dans son regard, il pouvait y décelé les mêmes sentiments, peut-être même plus, qu'il n'était pas capable de voir. Il n'avait passé qu'un an à ses côtés, mais il ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point il se sentait proche de cet homme avec qui il partageait tant de points en commun. Sans disparaître, les doutes qu'il avait s'atténuaient grandement avec un seul regard échangé, lui faisant remettre en question tout ce qu'il pensait de cette histoire sous un nouvel angle. Oui, au final, malgré ses efforts pour penser "justement" à la manière de Deuteros, il s'en fichait. Il voulait suivre cet homme, il voulait le faire devenir un Dieu, le seul Dieu qu'il acceptera de suivre, et au diable les principes des autres. Au fond, l'influence de Kairos n'avait jamais cessé... Il l'avait pourrie de l'intérieur, pour toujours.

Un sourire que certains pourraient qualifier de "mauvais" étira ses lèvres, prenant Kanon de court alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'imaginer devoir le combattre pour ses idéaux.

-Non, tu as raison. Je ne suis pas assez "bon" pour prétendre t'arrêter au nom d'une quelconque Justice... Je ne suis qu'un traître, même aujourd'hui, qui ne s'est jamais battu que pour lui-même, en utilisant une façade de sauveur pour camoufler ses véritables ambitions. Kanon, quelque soit l'issue de cette guerre...

Bouche-bée, Kanon observa son prédécesseur s'agenouiller devant lui, la tête respectueusement baissée, comme il le ferait devant un Dieu.

-Je me dévouerais entièrement à toi, corps et âme. Qu'importe Athéna et les Dieux, tu es la seule personne que j'accepterais de suivre, aussi longtemps que cette nouvelle vie me le permettra.

Petit à petit, les lèvres de Kanon s'étirèrent en un sourire malsain, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commence à rire de manière quasi incontrôlable. Malgré tout, Aspros ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente une main se poser sur son épaule, et le rire de son homologue se calmer.

-C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ta dévotion envers moi, Aspros, mais... Relève-toi.

L'ancien Gémeaux ne se fit pas prier et se releva aussitôt. Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage heureux, à l'allure si innocente qu'affichait Kanon, il ne sut comment réagir. Sa main était resté sur son épaule, et il jura que le Marina s'était même rapproché de lui.

-S'il te plais, ne me traite plus jamais comme un Dieu. Pas toi. Tu es l'exception. Le seul homme que je considère comme mon égal. Si je devais être une divinité, il ne fait aucun doute que tu en serais une aussi.

Le sourire d'Aspros refléta celui du Dragon des Mers. C'était étrange, il pouvait sentir les combats se dérouler non loin d'eux, et pourtant, il se sentait bien. Beaucoup trop bien. Mais malheureusement, c'était voué à être perturbé... Et ce, par la destruction d'un des piliers.  
C'est le bruit d'une explosion qui attira leur attention. Tout deux assistèrent à la chute du pilier de l'Océan Pacifique Nord avec une certaine inquiétude, Kanon pour ses plans, et Aspros pour Kanon lui-même.

-On dirait que Baian est le premier à avoir perdu... constata le cadet.

-Et le dernier, espérons-le.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses plans étaient très loin de se passer comme prévu.

* * *

Quatre piliers. Quatre piliers avaient été détruit. Merde. Ça ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu, il devait intervenir. Il ne pouvait pas rester garder son pilier plus longtemps. Mais l'abandonner était également risquer... Et il refusait de laisser Aspros seul ici, sans protection. Certes, il était puissant, sûrement plus puissant que les autres marinas, mais les risques étaient tout de même existants. Et il ne voulait pas... Il ne pouvait pas risquer de le perdre.

-Kanon, laisse-moi intervenir !

Le Dragon jura entre ses dents et se tourna vers son ami, l'air grave.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas participer à nos guerres ?

-Je t'ai juré fidélité, je te rappelle. C'est trop tard pour reculer, et la situation est critique, si tu ne fais rien, tu-

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

Face à l'éclat de colère du Général, Aspros se tut d'un coup et fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait voir qu'il était à cran, alors il n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur, mais il devait faire quelque chose pour calmer le jeu.

-Écoute... Je peux t'aider. Je peux te mener à la victoire. Laisse-moi intervenir, s'il te plaît.

Un moment de silence s'installa, durant lequel Kanon lui tourna le dos, refusant qu'il puisse lire la moindre émotion sur son visage.

-Non. Je veux que te cache.

-Pardon ?! s'outra Aspros.

-Aspros, je ne veux pas prendre de plus de risques ! Si je venais à perdre cette guerre, les conséquences pour toi seront différentes si tu venais à y participé directement. Si jamais nous venions à être jugés pour nos actions, je refuse que tu sois impliqués dans mes affaires, tu souffrirais beaucoup trop... par ma faute.

À nouveau, le silence. L'ancien Gémeaux ne savait que dire, peut-être parce-qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, justement. D'un côté, il était frustré, en colère qu'on lui demande de se cacher à un tel moment, et de l'autre... de l'autre, il était touché. Cet imbécile était comme lui, il n'avait pas une fois prononcer le mot "aimer", il n'utilisait que des façons détourner de lui dire et lui montrer qu'il comptait pour lui, mais elles étaient évidentes. À ses yeux, du moins. Quel que soit la véritable nature de ses sentiments, il ressentait quelque chose de très similaire à ses propres sentiments. Et par conséquent... Il ne pouvait que trop bien comprendre son raisonnement, et ses peurs.

-Très bien... soupira-t-il, vaincu. Mais si tu venais à être en danger, ne compte pas sur moi pour rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire.

Kanon se tourna à moitié afin de le regarder, son sourire et ses yeux emplis de détermination, comme à son habitude.

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

* * *

Comme demander, même en le suivant, Aspros restait soigneusement caché, son regard ne quittant presque pas la silhouette de Kanon qu'il était prêt à protégé à tout moment. Il avait confiance en lui, mais lorsqu'Ikki du Phénix avait débarqué et attaqué, révélant sa véritable identité, il lui avait été difficile de rester à ne rien faire. Bien heureusement, le Général n'eût aucun mal à se débarrasser de lui en usant du Golden Triangle. Le voir jubiler après coup arracha un sourire à l'ancien Gémeaux, d'autant plus lorsque le cosmos d'un de leurs ennemis sembla s'éteindre. Mais cette jubilation fut coupé court par l'arrivé de Sorrento, ce type qui avait un don pour plomber l'ambiance. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était en présence que de personnes au courant de son existence, il resta en retrait, ne désirant pas être aperçu par un œil indésirable.

La méfiance dont faisait preuve Sorrento à l'égard de Kanon ne lui plaisait pas... Mais il devait avouer que c'était justifié. Bien vite, les deux marinas durent se séparer à nouveau en sentant des cosmos extérieurs se dirigés vers le piliers de l'Atlantique, et si Aspros resta quelques instants à observer le général de la Sirène s'éloigner, il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son ami aussi discrètement que les lieux lui permettaient. Malheureusement, leurs déboires étaient loin d'être terminés. Bloqué à son pilier à cause de l'énergie hostile qu'il sentait dans les parages, il constata avec horreur l'entrée d'un puissant cosmos dans le temple de Poséidon. Il se tourna en direction d'Aspros, qui était sortit de sa cachette, échangeant avec lui un regard entendu. Ils sentaient, et pensaient la même chose... ils étaient dans la merde.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour...

-Non, c'est hors de question. Aucun de nous n'y va.

-Kanon-

-Si tu avais eu quelque chose pour te protégé, j'aurais peut-être considéré te laisser ici, ou t'envoyer là-bas, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Alors on va rester tout les deux... Et espérer pour le meilleur.

Le cadet poussa un soupir. Il le connaissait, rien ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis maintenant qu'il avait une idée bien précise en tête.

-Et retourne te cacher, je sens que quelqu'un n'est pas loin, et je suis sûr que toi aussi.

-...Sois prudent.

A contre-cœur, Aspros retourna dans l'ombre qu'il commençait à sérieusement détester. Il eut une pensée tendre pour son frère, qui avait dû vivre des années ainsi. Bon sang, qu'il pouvait lui manquer…

Il ne fallut qu'une heure de plus avant que l'avant dernier pilier ne soit détruit à son tour, et une bataille semblait se dérouler au temple de Poséidon. Kanon serra les dents, tout ses plans étaient en train d'être ruiné, et il commençait à sérieusement avoir peur que ces idiots de bronzes ne réveillent le Dieu des Océans. Après toute ces années, tout ses efforts, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter de perdre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire, partir les arrêter ? Mais ce serait abandonner son pilier, c'était trop risqué, il devait rester ici, protégé cet endroit.

"Si ça continu comme ça, Poséidon ne vas pas tarder à se réveiller."

Le marina grinça des dents en entendant la voix d'Aspros résonner dans sa tête.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je dois réagir, je ne peux pas les laisser réveiller le véritable Poséidon et détruire tout ce que j'ai mis tant de temps à construire !

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêta à quitter son poste, une voix familière l'arrêta en plein élan.

-Comme c'est intéressant... qu'entends-tu par "le véritable Poséidon", Dragons des mers ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Kanon des Gémeaux.

Le cœur du général sembla s'arrêter de battre un instant en réalisant qu'il venait d'être entendu. Brusquement, il se tourna en direction de la voix, un endroit non loin où les coraux semblaient être en feu.

-Alors il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un, je ne m'étais pas trompé ! Qui es-tu ?! Montre-toi !

A la plus grande surprise des deux bleutés, Ikki fut celui qui sortit nonchalamment des flammes, comme il aimait tant le faire.

-Le chevalier phénix, tu aurais dû t'en douter.

-Comment...?

Le dragon serra les poings, grognant presque de colère. Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie, celui-là ?! Dans l'ombre du pilier, Aspros observait minutieusement la scène, maudissant secrètement le phénix qui n'apportait rien de bon.

-Je t'avais projeté dans une autre dimension ! Comment peux-tu être encore vivant ?

-Tu n'es pas le premier à avoir tenté cette technique sur moi, ton frère l'a fait avant toi. Et sans vouloir te vexer, comparé à ses pouvoirs, ton Golden Triangle n'est rien. Je n'ai aucun mal à m'en échapper !

Le corps entier de Kanon se crispa. Saga, encore Saga...

-Parce-que bien que vous soyez frère jumeaux, la puissance de Saga est de loin supérieur à la tienne.

Il commençait à en avoir marre d'être comparé à cette enflure !

-Ferme-là ! Saga n'a jamais été plus fort que moi !

-Pourquoi le nier ? Tu es pourtant bien placé pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas, Kanon ?

Le cosmos du Dragon bouillonnait, tout comme son sang, et même celui de son prédécesseur qui ne pouvait que s'insurger du traitement qu'il recevait. Ce gamin appuyait sur les points sensible, c'était absolument abjecte. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose: venir lui-même lui faire regretter ses paroles.

-Tu me nargues depuis trop longtemps, je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute !

Décidé cette fois-ci à se débarrasser définitivement du Phénix, Kanon croisa ses bras devant lui avant de les lever au-dessus de sa tête, criant un "Galaxian Explosion !" alors que son cosmos explosif se projetait sur le corps du jeune chevalier. Mais à son grand désarroi, et la confusion la plus totale, il ne put qu'assister à sa résistance. Pas même une nouvelle égratignure n'était visible sur le corps de l'oiseau, comme si son attaque n'avait même pas eut lieu. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas...

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu n'es pas aussi fort que ton frère Saga.

Ce petit effronté sentait le besoin de le provoquer encore plus. Cette fois-ci, c'était de trop pour Aspros. Malgré l'interdiction, il bondit hors de sa cachette en augmentant son cosmos, prenant de court le chevalier Phénix qui n'eût pas le temps de réagir avant de se prendre une nouvelle vague de cosmos en pleine tête. Cette fois-ci, la puissance était différente. L'attaque détruisant une partie de son armure alors que son corps alla s'écraser à quelques mètres de là.

-Je vais t'apprendre à mieux parler à tes aînés, jeune homme.

D'abord choqué par son intervention, la colère vint soudainement prendre le dessus sur le reste des sentiments de Kanon. Fou de rage, il s'approcha de son ami, qui eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers lui avant de se faire subitement attrapé le col.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "rester caché" ?! Je m'en sortais très bien tout seul, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué !

Aspros soupira, ennuyé, mais peu impressionné. Il savait que les paroles de cet imbécile l'avait blessé, plus que lui-même ne voudra jamais l'admettre. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda Ikki qui tentait de se relever de cette attaque soudaine.

-C'est trop tard maintenant, le mal est fait. Et honnêtement, je suis quasi sûr que ce petit fourbe était sur le point de t'attaquer également.

Il avait vu son doigt se levé dans la direction du Général, un geste qui lui rappelait de sales souvenirs, et une technique interdite qu'il avait autrefois utilisé.

-À la bonne heure ! Tu crois que je n'aurais pas pu me débrouiller seul face à un gamin en armure de bronze ?!

Ikki ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait tout juste de se passer, mais lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se remettre sur ses pieds, son regard croisa celui des deux hommes quelque peu semblable, le sien se concentrant bien vite sur le nouveau venu qu'il n'avait même pas sentit jusqu'à son attaque surprise. Et maintenant, il pouvait parfaitement sentir son cosmos. Il n'avait plus de raison de le cacher, après tout.

-Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?

Aspros grimaça légèrement, comme si le simple fait de lui parler le dégoûtait.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Le cosmos de l'ancien Gémeaux s'éleva de nouveau, signe qu'il allait bientôt attaquer, mais cette fois-ci, Kanon le stoppa net en se postant devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu-

-C'est MON ennemi, pas le tiens.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-On ne peut plus sérieux ! J'ai commencé ce combat seul, je vais le terminer seul, c'est clair ?

Un long regard fut échangé, et à nouveau, Aspros sût que ce combat-ci était perdu d'avance. A contre-cœur, il diminua donc son cosmos dans un soupir. Mais alors qu'il allait abdiquer, par-dessus l'épaule du Général, il aperçu le Chevalier qui avait de nouveau lever son doigt. Dans un geste paniqué, il poussa Kanon sur le côté, se prenant en plein front l'attaque qui lui était destiné.  
Prit de court, Kanon s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit métalique. Il grogna en se redressant, prêt à gueuler sur Aspros, mais se ravisa aussitôt qu'il le vit crispé de douleur, sa tête entre les mains. Là, l'inquiétude prit le dessus sur tout le reste.

-Aspros !

Paniqué, il se releva rapidement et vint poser ses mains sur son épaule et son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Parle-moi !

La colère vint s'ajouter à ses autres émotions. D'un regard noir, il tourna la tête en direction du chevalier Phénix, qui observait la scène d'un air stoïque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?!

-L'illusion du Phénix. Cette technique me permet de prendre le contrôle de son esprit, lui faire vivre ses plus terribles cauchemars, mais également pénétré au fond de son âme. Sa volonté va se plier à la mienne, il ne pourra plus rien me cacher à prés-

Un rire mauvais stoppa Ikki dans sa tirade, un rire qui lui arracha un terrible frisson, et qui provenait de son actuelle victime. À sa grande surprise, mais également celle du Dragon, l'ancien Gémeau se redressa, visiblement amusé de la situation.

-"L'illusion du Phénix", vraiment ? Quelle technique pathétique. Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas m'avoir, petit.

-Comment ?

-De la même manière que tu as déjà survécu à un voyage dans une autre dimension... j'ai déjà expérimenté moi-même ce genre de manipulation mentale.

A son tour, Aspros leva l'index vers son ennemi alarmé.

-Laisse-moi te donner un avant-goût de la vraie puissance.

Mais alors qu'il allait projeter le Genro Maoken sur l'adolescent, ce n'est pas Kanon, mais le cosmos bien trop puissant qui s'éleva soudainement qui le stoppa dans son élan. Un cosmos oppressant, qui venait du temple de Poséidon. Avec horreur, le Général passa son regard du dit lieu à Aspros, les deux comprenant parfaitement ce qui était en train de se produire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du chevalier Phénix.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est...? Quel est ce cosmos d'une puissance monstrueuse qui semble jaillir du temple ?

-C'est le cosmos du véritable Poséidon, pauvre idiot ! cracha Kanon. J'étais parvenu à le garder sous contrôle pendant toute ces années, mais à force de l'attaquer, tes imbéciles d'amis ont finit par le tirer de son sommeil ! Personne ne pourra plus contrôler ses actes maintenant !

Kanon serra les poings, échangea encore un regard vers son compagnon d'arme, avant de se tourner vers l'horizon et le temple du Dieu.

-La Terre entière va être détruite par sa colère.

-Voilà qui va mettre un terme à tout tes rêves de gloire et de puissance, intervint Sorrento.

Le trio se tourna vers le Général de la Sirène qui venait tout juste d'arrivé, accompagné du disciple du bélier: Kiki.

-Je connais toute la vérité sur tes agissements, "Kanon des Gémeaux".

L'appellation crispa de nouveau le Dragon, si c'était même possible. Parce-qu'en ce moment-même, il ne pouvait pas être plus mal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu-

-Sors les armes du chevalier de la Balance, demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

Obéissant, Kiki hocha la tête et s'empressa de récupérer le bouclier dans le pandora box, avant de le jeter en direction du Phénix en s'exclamant "attrape !", ce qu'il fit avec succès.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique, Sorento ?! s'écria Kanon, ne pouvant rester calme malgré la main apaisante qui se posa sur son épaule.

-C'est très simple, le chevalier Phénix va détruire le dernier pilier du temple.

-Es-tu devenu fou ? intervint cette fois-ci Aspros. Si il le détruit, le pilier central deviendra vulnérable ! Il soutiendra seul le temple de Poséidon ! Ton devoir en tant que Général n'est-il pas de protégé l'empire ?!

-Comment oses-tu nous trahir en aidant nos ennemis ?! finit le Dragon des Mers.

Les deux hommes furent gratifié d'un regard plus que froid de la part de la Sirène, qui semblait presque dégoûté. Et il l'était, mais était trop poli pour le montrer ouvertement.

-Tout à changé depuis que j'ai découvert la vérité sur Kanon. Puisque c'est lui l'instigateur de cette bataille, et non Poséidon lui-même, elle n'a plus de raison d'être. Nous devons réparé nos erreurs.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Ikki profita de la confusion pour s'élancer vers le Pilier, y envoyant habilement le bouclier doré qui traversa la pierre, le détruisant avec facilité dans un jeu de lumière éblouissant. Par instinct, Aspros enlaça le Dragon et protégea sa tête, prêt à recevoir les débris potentiels à sa place, mais alors que tout s'effondra autour d'eux, il fut surpris de ne s'en sortir qu'avec quelques égratignures bénignes.

La panique et la colère ne faisaient pas du tout bon ménage. Plus brusquement qu'il ne l'avait voulu, Kanon repoussa son protecteur pour constater lui-même les dégâts. C'était une catastrophe. Le pilier était complètement détruit, il n'y avait plus rien, que des tas de pierres et des bouts de colonne géante. Il avait échoué. Son pilier n'était plus, et Poséidon était réveillé. Il n'avait plus rien.

-Non...

-Notre victoire est proche, annonça le Phénix. Il ne reste plus que le pilier central.

Kanon n'y tenait plus, tout en lui bouillonnait, brûlait sous la rage. Il poussa un cri presque bestial qui surprit toute les personnes présente, et effraya même le petit bélier qui s'empressa de prendre la fuite maintenant sa mission accomplie. Sans laisser une seconde à Ikki pour réagir, le Dragon se jeta sur lui, le rouant de coups chargés de cosmos jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe à terre. Maintenant qu'il était fou de rage, il semblait bien plus fort, sûrement au même niveau que Saga lui-même. Aspros comprenait sa colère, mais il sentait qu'il devait le stopper. Il avait perdu, il fallait qu'il l'admette.

-Kanon, calme-toi !

Ignorant complètement la voix de son ami, le Général se saisit du coup du bronze à terre, et le releva en le serrant fortement.

-Relève-toi, chien ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que vous avez fait ?!

-Kanon !

De nouveau, les coups volèrent, frappant le corps de l'adolescent sans que celui-ci n'ait une seconde de répit pour réagir.

-Poséidon va détruire la terre ! Seuls quelques élus vont survivre, tout le reste vont disparaître ! Par votre faute, je ne pourrais jamais accomplir mes ambitions ! Des années d'efforts réduit à néant !

Même lorsque le corps du Phénix se retrouva bloqué contre le sol, ça n'empêcha le Général de continuer ses frappes d'une violence rare. Jamais encore n'avait-il fait preuve d'une telle fureur, même Aspros en était intimidé.

-Puisque je ne pourrais pas vous tuer tous, tu vas payer pour les autres !

-KANON !

D'un instant à l'autre, la pluie de coups s'arrêta, à la surprise et au soulagement d'Ikki. À bout de force, il parvint tout de même à ouvrir les yeux, afin de voir ce qui avait bien pu l'arrêter si soudainement. Quel spectacle étrange et surprenant que de voir cet homme inconnu, enlaçant Kanon et le retenant contre lui, le sauvant d'une mort certaine. Le Dragon pourrait parfaitement se dégager de son emprise, son regard meurtrier indiquait qu'il était prêt à se lâcher à nouveau sur lui à tout instant, mais pour une raison ou un autre, le fait d'être stopper par cette personne en particulier fonctionnait.

-C'est finit... murmura l'ancien Gémeaux à l'oreille du Marina.

Si sa colère sembla remonter d'un cran pour un instant, elle redescendit subitement pour ne laisser place qu'au dégoût, aux remords et aux regrets. Le sentant apaiser, Aspros se permit donc de le lâcher, et fut soulagé de le voir s'éloigner du chevalier qui ne faisait que l'énervé chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

-Tu devrais partir, chevalier du Phénix. Tout de suite.

Avec tout les efforts du monde, Ikki se releva, une flamme de détermination dans le regard.

-Impossible. Pas tant que j'aurais réponse à mes questions.

-Quelles questions ?

-Je suis certain que Kanon sait comment enfermé l'esprit de Poséidon. C'est le seul moyen de le vaincre.

L'ancien Gémeaux se pinça l'arrête du nez en poussant un soupir exaspéré, avant de regarder en direction du Général qui broyait du noir non loin d'eux.

-Ka-

-Qu'il se démerde !

Aspros fronça les sourcils, ses bras se croisant sur sa poitrine en signe d'irritation.

-Kanon, c'est terminé. Tout ça... Tout est terminé. Agit en homme d'honneur, pour une fois.

Un rire amer, presque exagéré s'échappa de la gorge du traître.

-Le seul moyen de piéger l'âme de Poséidon, c'est de le foutre dans l'urne sacrée d'Athéna dans laquelle il se trouvait lorsque je l'ai trouvé ! Je suppose que vous voulez savoir où se trouve cette fameuse urne ?

Avec un air autant vicieux que victorieux, Kanon se tourna vers eux et fixa le chevalier Phénix.

-Elle se trouve elle aussi dans le pilier centrale du temple de Poséidon.

La nouvelle tomba telle une massue aux oreilles de Sorento et Ikki.

-C'est impossible !

-Et pourtant ! Je savais que cette urne était dangereuse et que je devais la mettre à l'abri. Vous ne pourrez jamais vous en emparé, elle sera elle aussi engloutie aux côtés d'Athéna !

À nouveau, ce même rire amer, qui faisait plus de peine à Aspros qu'autre chose. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Ikki. Avec une mine dégoûté, il se détourna de lui, reprenant son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

-Hey ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

-Qu'importe. Tu n'es qu'un misérable de la pire espèce, tu n'es même pas digne de te battre contre nous.

-Comment oses-tu m'insulter !?

Alors qu'il allait le suivre dans le but de nettoyé cet affront, Sorrento lui bloqua la route à son tour, et ce, sans même lui accorder un regard. Un manque de respect qui l'irritait fortement.

-J'étais comme toi au début, je ne voulais pas croire en Athéna, je pensais qu'elle représentait tout ce que je haïssais. Je croyais que son règne était celui de la corruption et de la misère... Et tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était détruire son empire.

Finalement, il daigna le regarder, mais Kanon ne tenta pas de l'arrêter dans sa tirade.

-Et pourtant... J'ai été touché par la douceur de son cosmos. Bien qu'elle soit à l'article de la mort, il n'a pas diminué et continu de propager sa chaleur. Et je sais pourquoi, à présent. C'est parce-qu'elle est nourrit par l'amour et la compassion qu'elle ressent pour la race humaine. Et malgré tout le mal qu'on pourra lui faire, sa foi en l'Homme restera intacte. Si tu ne comprends pas le sens de ces paroles, je ne peux que partager l'opinion de Phénix. Tu es un misérable qui n'est pas digne de nous affronter.

Bouche-bée, le Dragon ne tenta rien pour stopper la Sirène qui commença à s'éloigner de lui. Le simple fait de lui tourner le dos de la sorte était comme une provocation... à laquelle il ne voulait pourtant pas réagir.

-Et c'est également le cas pour toi, Aspros. Au fond, tu n'es pas différent de lui.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes regardèrent le Marina s'en aller, ne laissant que le silence et la dure vérité derrière lui. Aspros n'était pas si affecté par ses paroles, il savait depuis le début ce qu'il était, et il assumait ce côté terrible de sa personnalité. Mais pour Kanon, en revanche... C'était une douche froide. Toute cette succession d'évènement, toute ces émotions, elles avaient raison de lui.

Ne voyant plus de but à rien, il s'assit sur les marches les plus proches afin d'assister de loin au combat qui se déroulait, bien vite rejoins par son cadet, qui n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il devait penser.

-Kanon, je...

-Je ne veux pas parler, Aspros.

Respectant sa décision, l'ancien Gémeaux ne prononça plus un mot. Il ne pouvait que se demander ce qui devait bien se passer dans sa tête, ce qu'il devait bien se dire alors que les éclats de cosmos se faisait sentir. Avait-il l'intention de mourir ici ? Après tout, s'ils n'avaient plus de raison de rester, ce serait du suicide de ne pas partir. Aspros n'était pas idiot. Qu'importe le gagnant, cet endroit allait finir sous les flots, et en sortir indemne allait être compliqué. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Il avait juré à Kanon de rester avec lui, il resterait avec lui, même si il devait mourir ici. Il ignorait complètement la raison pour laquelle il était revenu à la vie, mais s'il devait la continuer sans lui, tout allait lui sembler bien trop fade...

Ce n'est que lorsque le cosmos d'Athéna se fit sentir plus intensément que Kanon sembla réagir de nouveau. Il se leva d'un coup, surprenant son homologue qui ne comprit pas bien sa réaction soudaine.

-Kanon ?

Le regard du marina était indescriptible. Était-ce... de l'espoir...? De l'incompréhension, peut-être ?

-Ce cosmos... mais bien sûr, comment ai-je pu ne pas le reconnaître avant ?

Doucement, l'ancien Gémeaux se leva à son tour, pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il devait comprendre.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Le cosmos qui m'a sauvé tant de fois de la noyade lorsque j'étais au Cap Sounion, Aspros. C'est celui-ci. C'était elle, depuis le début...

-C'est impossible, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, elle n'était encore qu'un bébé à cette époque.

-Et pourtant, il n'y a aucun doute.

Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Sorrento, Kanon le regarda enfin... Mais son expression à la fois heureuse et triste ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

-Par pure bonté d'âme, Athéna m'a sauvé la vie, à plusieurs reprises. Je serais déjà mort si elle n'avait pas été là... Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Aspros serra inconsciemment les poings et les dents. Il comprenait.

-Ne fais pas ça, Kanon.

-J'ai une dette envers elle. Après tout les crimes que j'ai commis... Il est temps que je la paye enfin.

-Kanon, s'il te plaît...

Face à l'expression suppliante de son ami, le Général ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Il vint poser sa main sur son épaule, visiblement déjà décidé.

-Je te remercie vraiment, cette année était de loin la meilleure que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'ici... Mais notre voyage se termine aujourd'hui.

Une boule se créa dans la gorge d'Aspros. Non, il ne voulait pas que ça se termine, pas maintenant, pas ainsi...

-On se reverra en Enfer, beau gosse.

Malgré son clin d'œil charmeur et son sourire au bord de l'innocence, Aspros ne parvenait pas à se sentir enjoué. Et alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait juste partir et le laisser ainsi, après un moment d'hésitation, le Dragon vint rapidement posé ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser éphémère et bien trop court. Le temps que le cadet comprenne ce qui venait de se produire, son aîné était déjà loin, courant pour rejoindre celle qui aurait toujours dû être sa Déesse.

Non.

Non, c'était hors de question.

Il n'allait pas le laisser filer comme ça, pas après un baiser aussi doux et amer.

Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir, il n'allait pas laisser ça arrivé.

Alors à son tour, il se mit à courir. Courir pour sa vie, pour celle de Kanon. Il devait le rattrapé, il devait le sauver, il voulait vivre avec lui. Il avait besoin de lui, il serait bien trop perdu sans sa présence, il ne connaissait rien à cette époque !

Mais lorsqu'il parvint enfin à atteindre l'endroit où les deux dieux et les bronzes se trouvaient, ce ne fut que pour découvrir le trident planté dans le torse de son amour, servant de bouclier humain à Athéna. Dire que tout le monde était choqué était un euphémisme.  
Sa poitrine se compressa. Malgré la douleur que ressentait sans aucun doute Kanon, il souriait, visiblement fier de son coup.

-Déesse Athéna, je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner... Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je suis terriblement désolé. Ma vie... Je vous la donne...

Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à prononcer avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, à peine conscient, et mourant. Aspros ne parvint même pas à crier son nom, il avait l'impression de perdre une partie de lui... Exactement comme lorsqu'il avait perdu Deuteros. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers le champ de bataille pour s'agenouiller aux côtés de Kanon, ignorant les personnes surprises autour de lui qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de qui il pouvait bien être.

-Tu es un idiot, Kanon.

Murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Le voir ainsi ne pouvait que faire sourire tendrement l'ancien Marina.

-Pardon...

Grâce à son sacrifice, Athéna parvint à vaincre Poséidon et l'enfermer dans l'urne. Comme il s'y attendait, tout le sanctuaire commençait déjà à se faire engloutir dans les flots, mais Aspros s'en fichait. Dans ses bras Kanon avait perdu connaissance, mais il en était sûr, il respirait encore.

L'eau s'abattit sur eux, et malgré sa violence, il ne le lâcha pas un instant, usant de son cosmos pour les protéger un maximum. Mais à peine quelques secondes, l'air commençait déjà à lui manquer. S'il devait mourir une troisième fois, au moins, ça ne serait pas seul.

* * *

Les vagues s'écrasaient doucement sur la plage, produisant un son doux et apaisant qui contrastait avec la violence de ce qui venait de se produire au sein même de la mer.  
Le ciel bleu était dénué de nuages, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si aucune catastrophe ne s'était produite. Tout était revenu à la normale, avec la victoire d'Athéna, et tout allait bien se passé.

Et c'est là, étendus sur le sable blanc, que se trouvaient deux corps aux longues chevelures bleutés. L'un enlaçant l'autre comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Petit warning !** Ce chapitre contient du lemon ! Et merci à Wei pour avoir une nouvelle fois corrigé ce chapitre ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le vent frais sur sa joue, les rayons brûlants du soleil sur son visage, les vagues qui balayait tantôt ses pieds, tantôt ses jambes... C'est tout ça qui finit par faire émerger Aspros de son sommeil inopiné. Alors que ses paupières se levaient, et qu'il grimaçait sous la lumière trop importante qui leur arrivait dessus, sa vision trouble devint de plus en plus net, de même que ses pensées. Il eût à peine le temps de se demander ce qui s'était passé que tout lui revenait en mémoire dans un flash. Mais c'est bien sûr... la défaite de Poséidon, l'engloutissement de son sanctuaire, la chute des ambitions de Kanon, et surtout... son sacrifice. La panique le gagnant de nouveau, il se redressa d'un coup en poussant le corps de son amour qui se trouvait contre lui, le mettant dos contre sable. Sans réfléchir, il lui déchira le t-shirt, ne faisant même pas attention au fait que l'écaille l'avait quitté alors qu'il la portait toujours lorsqu'il s'était évanoui. Son cosmos vint naturellement à la rencontre de celui de l'ex-Marina afin de s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, et toujours en vie. Et au vue de la poitrine qui se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme régulier et calme, et le faible cosmos qu'il ressentait émaner de lui, il n'y avait aucun doute possible... Il avait survécu. Il avait été transpercé par l'arme d'un Dieu, et il avait survécu, malgré la plaie, malgré le sang perdu, il avait survécu. Son corps avait même commencé à cicatriser, il était vraiment incroyable.

Tendrement, sa main vint caresser la joue du Dragon des Mers. Il se sentait... Apaisé, heureux, peut-être. Tout était terminé. Plus de plans machiavéliques, plus de combats, plus de guerre... Est-ce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir vivre calmement avec cet homme ? Au fond, il aurait bien voulu. Vivre des années loin de toutes ces histoires de Dieux et de contrôle du monde. Mais il connaissait Kanon trop bien pour s'accrocher à cette idée.

-Nnh...

Le visage de Kanon se crispa, signe d'un réveil imminent. Malgré ça, Aspros ne retira pas sa main, son sourire s'étirant légèrement lorsque enfin, les yeux de son aîné s'ouvrirent. Leurs regards ne tardèrent pas à se croiser, pour ne plus se lâcher. Avec toute cette lumière, et ses pensées encore dans le brouillard, Kanon avait l'impression d'être à Elysion. C'était ça, il était mort, emporté par les flots en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait, et maintenant il se trouvait dans un lieu paradisiaque qu'il ne méritait pas. Ou alors les dieux le punissaient en lui faisant vivre une délicieuse illusion, dans l'unique but de mieux le détruire à coups de cauchemars incessants par la suite. Si c'était ça, si il était voué à vivre une torture psychologique éternelles, alors tant pis. Il allait profité de ce moment de paix comme il l'entendait.

Doucement, il parvint à lever les mains afin de les poser à son tour sur les joues chaudes de on prédécesseur. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, profitant de ce contact au maximum, car après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, la peur de le perdre soudainement ne le quittait plus.

-Salut, beau gosse... murmura le blessé.

-Salut, imbécile. répondit le cadet sur le même ton.

Kanon pouffa de rire, sa voix sonnait un peu fatigué, mais elle suffît à faire sourire Aspros.

-Oui, tu as raison... Je suis un imbécile... Le plus grand imbécile que la Terre ait jamais portée...

Doucement, il apporta le visage entre ses mains plus proches du siens, sans sentir la moindre résistance. Ce simple détail réchauffait son cœur.

-Et t'aimer est sûrement la seule chose intelligente que j'ai pu faire durant toute mon existence...

N'y tenant plus, l'ancien Gémeaux finit par écraser ses lèvres contre celles de son aîné pour enfin profiter de cette douce danse, du délicieux contact de la bouche de son idiot d'amour, et bientôt, de sa langue presque brûlante malgré la froideur de leur deux corps. Il le faisait fondre avec tant de facilité, comment ne pouvait-il pas craquer pour cet homme ? C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible. Il aimait tout chez lui, jusqu'à ses imperfections. Il avait besoin de lui, toute son âme et même son corps le réclamaient, et il le faisait parfaitement sentir dans ce baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus sulfureux au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Leurs souffles commençaient à se faire court, et la douleur dans le torse de l'ancien Marina le dérangeait terriblement, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient s'arrêter, ils en étaient incapables.

Ce simple baiser semblait être devenu vital pour eux. Bien qu'affaiblit, leurs cosmos s'entremêlaient, fusionnaient, les transformant en un seul et même être l'espace de ces quelques instants. Cette fois-ci, Kanon en était sûr, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il vivait ne pouvait être le fruit d'une illusion... Et quel moment incroyable il avait la chance de vivre. Un moment bien trop beau pour que l'un ou l'autre n'ait la volonté de se séparer et le briser. D'un un instant à l'autre, ils pourraient très bien être foudroyé par Zeus, ou être soudainement entraîné dans les entrailles des Enfers, ou bien être exécuté soudainement par un Marina vengeur, qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient ? Rien, ils ne pouvaient rien prévoir. Et c'est pourquoi ils allaient profiter de l'autre aussi longtemps qu'ils en seront capables, quitte à ce qu'il s'agisse de la cause de leur mort, peu importait. Ils mourraient heureux.

Mais malheureusement, ces instants de pur bonheur ne pouvaient durer une éternité. Les deux hommes furent bien obligés de se séparer lorsqu'un cosmos familier, et plus qu'indésirable durant un tel moment, vint rudement les interrompre par sa simple présence. Avant même que l'homme n'ait eut le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, il se retrouvait déjà fusiller par deux regards noirs. Celui d'Aspros l'étant d'autant plus.

-Je constate que vous êtes tout les deux vivants...

-Déçu, Sorrento ? cracha l'ancien Gémeaux. Tu aurais préféré nous voir crever la bouche ouverte, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Marina resta silencieux, ce qui fut prit comme un "oui" par les deux traîtres. Bien sûr, le jeune homme était surpris. Après une telle catastrophe, et sans l'aide de divinités, c'était un véritable miracle que ces deux-là s'en soient sortit, surtout avec si peu de séquelles. Ça l'était encore plus pour Kanon, qui, bien qu'il était encore visiblement en souffrance, semblait déjà s'accommoder de la blessure provoquée par le Trident de Poséidon. Ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais ces deux hommes étaient véritablement incroyables. Bien loin du commun des mortels.

-Après les actes odieux dont vous avez fait preuve, il n'aurait été que justice que vous périssiez tout deux dans le déluge. La volonté des Dieux est parfois bien étrange...

Alors que Sorrento parlait, Aspros en profita pour se lever et aider son nouvel amant à faire de même, gardant quand même un œil sur le Marina auquel il ne faisait absolument pas confiance. Kanon avait beau être fort, même en ce moment, il ne pouvait clairement pas tenir sur ses jambes tout seul, pas avec cette blessure qui semblait lui devenir un peu moins supportable de secondes en secondes. Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas seul. Et son prédécesseur le tenait fermement contre lui, le gardant protégé, enveloppé dans son cosmos.

-Cesse de tourner autour du pot, Sirène. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? As-tu l'intention de nous exécuter toi-même ?

L'adolescent ne portait pas son écaille, et quand bien même c'était le cas, il ne restait pas sûr de sa victoire. Après tout, Kanon avait beau être diminué, ça ne semble qu'être peu le cas en ce qui concernait l'autre. Alors, après un moment de réflexion, il finit par soupirer et tourner le dos à ses deux anciens alliés.

-Je vais être honnête, après de tels évènements, je m'attendais à vous voir, au mieux, à moitié morts. Dans ce cas, oui, peut-être aurais-je décidé de mettre fin à vos jours moi-même... Mais dans de tels circonstances, je ne me permettrais pas prétendre avoir le droit de vie ou de mort, sur aucun d'entre vous.

-Alors c'est tout... souffla douloureusement Kanon. Tu comptes partir, séparer nos chemins, et faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était jamais produit, sans tenter de me faire payer mes crimes...?

-Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à moi de vous juger pour vos actes. Les Dieux s'en chargeront eux-même. Ou, si vous avez de la chance... Les Juges des Enfers.

Et sans un mot de plus, sans que personne ne tente de le retenir, Sorrento s'éloigna des deux hommes. Pas une seule fois, il ne se retourna. Et c'était tant mieux, car si il y a bien une chose qu'il avait en commun avec le duo, c'était le manque d'envie de se voir.

Dans un soupir, Kanon vint se blottir contre le corps de son prédécesseur, venant déposer sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres en sentant le frisson qu'il lui provoqua par un acte aussi simple.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve... Ni une cruelle illusion... N'est-ce pas...?

D'abord prit de court, Aspros ne sut quoi répondre. Il était d'habitude doué avec les mots, mais là, ils lui manquaient terriblement. Il avait envie, besoin de lui dire tant de choses, de lui faire comprendre ses propres sentiments, ses propres pensées, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il laissa donc son corps parler pour lui et passa ses bras autour de son successeur, afin de le serrer affectueusement contre lui, sa main plongeant dans la chevelure bleuté semblable à la sienne. Il fut satisfait de le sentir lui rendre son embrassade, bien que plus faiblarde, ce qui lui rappela l'état dans lequel Kanon se trouvait en ce moment. Avec tout ces mamours, il en avait oublié la blessure qu'il avait sur le torse.

-Kanon...

-Je t'aime, Aspros.

Sa déclaration s'était faite dans un murmure, mais elle n'en avait pas moins d'impact. Aspros resserra sa prise sur lui, provoquant un gloussement à l'ancien Général. Bon sang, qu'il l'aimait, son imbécile de successeur. La facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à l'émouvoir le surprenait lui-même.

-Dois-je en conclure que toi aussi...?

-J'ai une gueule à embrasser n'importe quel futur dictateur qui soit un tant soit peu sexy?

Un moment de silence, qui ne dit rien qui vaille à Aspros.

-Je serais tenté de dire oui, plaisanta Kanon.

-Imbécile.

Et sans laisser le temps à son aîné de répondre, ou même de rire à nouveau, il vint l'embrasser à nouveau, faisant preuve du plus d'amour qu'il était capable de démontrer, que ce soit dans ses gestes ou dans son cosmos. Quand il y repensait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il démontrait son affection envers lui. Mais ce n'est que maintenant que Kanon se permettait de croire qu'il s'agissait réellement d'amour.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la chute du Sanctuaire Sous-marin. Par chance, le duo était parvenu à trouvé un abri, une maison modeste habitée par un couple de personnes âgées adorables, qui n'avaient même pas hésité à leur venir en aide en remarquant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Kanon. Aspros ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée de rester ici à l'œil, alors il avait décidé d'aider dans les tâches ménagères, s'occuper du jardin, et même cuisiner malgré son manque d'expérience évident. Kanon ne voulait pas rester passif non plus, mais puisqu'il devait se reposer, les seules tâches qu'on voulait bien lui donner étaient très simple et ne demandaient aucun efforts... Ce qui avait quelque chose de frustrant. Il avait besoin de se dépenser, rester à ne presque rien faire l'insupportait, autant que d'être dépendant des autres.

Aspros avait bien remarqué qu'il avait la tête dans les nuages un peu trop souvent, comparé à d'habitude. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais le faire parler n'était pas facile. "C'est rien d'important", qu'il disait. Mais il ne croyait pas un seul instant, ça devait forcément l'être pour que ça retienne ses pensées pendant autant de temps. Et le soir du deuxième jour, lorsqu'il rejoignit l'ancien Marina dans la chambre d'invité après une bonne douche, il était bien décidé à enfin le faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas.

-Vas-tu enfin m'avouer ce qui te tracasse ? Et n'essaye pas de me faire croire que ce n'est rien, nous savons tout les deux que je ne suis pas stupide à ce point.

Alors que son amant venait s'asseoir à ses côtés, Kanon poussa un soupir vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas se terrer dans le silence éternellement, il s'en voulait déjà de mentir à la personne la plus importante qu'il avait encore dans sa vie.

-Je suis désolé...

-Ne le sois pas, répondit Aspros en posant une main sur la sienne. Dis-moi juste ce qui ne vas pas.

Pendant quelques instants, leurs regards se croisèrent. L'un était sincèrement inquiet, tandis que l'autre était sincèrement désolé. Voir l'ancien Marina dans cet état lui compressait le cœur, mais le voir déposer sa tête sur son épaule le lui réchauffait étrangement. Il était devenu beaucoup trop adorable depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble... Ou peut-être qu'il se l'imaginait.

-Je pense que je devrais retourner au Sanctuaire...

L'ancien Gémeaux écarquilla les yeux, dire qu'il était surpris serait un euphémisme. Pourquoi voudrait-il retourner là-bas ? De tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté, ce n'était définitivement pas un endroit pour lui. Athéna était-elle devenue si importante que ça à ses yeux ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Aspros, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué...

Le silence prit place. Une mine grave avait prit place sur le visage d'Aspros, comprenant parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Tu parles des étoiles maléfiques.

-Exactement... Athéna vient tout juste de sortir d'une guerre que j'ai moi-même provoqué, et les spectres commencent déjà à s'éveiller, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'Hadès...

-En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? coupa le cadet.

Kanon fronça les sourcils et se redressa, regardant son amant avec autant d'incompréhension que de contrariété.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non, je suis sérieux. Tu as failli mourir pour cette Déesse, tu as payé ta dette envers elle, et tu n'es pas un Chevalier. Tu n'as aucune raison de te joindre à cette Guerre à laquelle tu as très peu de chance de survivre.

L'ancien Dragon ne répondit rien, il scrutait les yeux de son prédécesseur qui se trouvaient être bien plus expressifs qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Aspros était inquiet, peut-être même effrayé, il pouvait autant le voir que le sentir, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Malheureusement, s'il pouvait comprendre ses sentiments, le plus jeune pouvait tout aussi bien comprendre que ça ne le fera pas changer d'avis. À nouveau, il soupira, et alors que sa main libre vint prendre place sur la nuque d'Aspros, son front vint se poser contre le sien sans qu'il ne brise le contact visuel.

-Là-bas, lorsque je l'ai protégée du Trident, je lui ai vouée ma vie. Je pensais mourir à ce moment-là... mais j'ai survécu. Par conséquent, ma vie est toujours sienne, et je l'utiliserais pour la servir et racheter mes fautes.

-Alors tu vas encore risquer ta vie pour elle. Et m'abandonner.

-Je ne pourrais jamais vivre librement avec tous les remords et les regrets qui me rongent, même si tu te trouves à mes côtés. Je suis désolé.

Les mots manquaient au cadet. Sa partie égoïste voulait le supplier de rester, de ne pas repartir sur le champ de bataille, de rester avec lui, mais l'autre partie, plus raisonnable, comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il comprenait que ce combat était perdu d'avance. Il comprenait que l'égo de Kanon était trop grand pour qu'il ne tente pas de récupérer son honneur, par tous les moyens. Il changeait... Probablement en bien.  
Ce fut à son tour de soupirer, défait, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles diablement tentatrices de son amant. Un doux baiser, presque amère, duquel il profita pour venir doucement basculer le corps de son aîné sur le matelas. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient sensuellement alors qu'il se plaçait au-dessus de lui, mais bien trop vite au goût de Kanon, il mit fin à ce délicieux échange, le poussant à rouvrir les yeux pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il eut à peine lever les paupières qu'une main chaude vint prendre place sur sa joue, lui offrant une nouvelle fois la tendresse dont il avait tant besoin.

-Où que tu ailles, je te suivrais. Si tu dois mourir dans cette Guerre, je mourrais à tes côtés.

Déclara Aspros, son regard emplie d'une détermination sans faille plongeant dans celui moins sûr de Kanon. Ce dernier, bien qu'attristé, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cet homme était prêt à tout pour lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. Aucun de ses mots ne pourraient le convaincre de rester en arrière, loin du danger, de vivre une vie paisible... Et le lui demander serait bien trop cruel. Il n'avait personne, à cette époque, il commençait à peine à apprendre comment vivaient réellement les gens au XXe siècle. Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser en retrait, car après tout, lui aussi, était un Chevalier... Qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Je ne mérite pas tant de dévotion.

-Non, c'est vrai... Tu mérite bien plus.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Aspros scella de nouveau leurs lèvres, lui offrant un baiser bien plus aimant, mais également sauvage que le précédent. Kanon passa ses bras autour de son cou, s'accrochant à lui plus que nécessaire alors que leurs langues venaient se joindre à la danse. Leurs cosmos s'élevèrent, vinrent à la rencontre de l'autre en même temps que les mains du cadet se mirent à explorer le corps de son aîné, lui arrachant des frissons. Aspros ne voulait plus le laisser partir, il ne voulait plus laisser la moindre seconde lui échapper, il profitait de chacune d'entre elles et encore plus de son amant, qui gémît sous le traitement que recevaient maintenant ses tétons. Mais il ne voulait pas encore libérer sa bouche, il voulait garder ses lèvres pour lui encore un moment, son sentiment de possessivité se faisant même ressentir dans son cosmos qui embrassait celui de l'ancien Dragon.

La fusion de leurs deux cosmos était bien différente de la première, bien plus sauvage, et bien plus brûlante de passion et d'amour. Kanon s'y sentait bien, il n'avait jamais eut l'impression d'être autant à sa place que dans les bras de cet homme. Maintenant plus que jamais. Il se donnait volontiers à lui, le laissant jouer avec ses perles de chair qu'il découvrait sensible sous ses doigts. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin libérer sa bouche, Aspros ne laissa pas son amant le temps de reprendre son souffle et vint déposer une multitude de baisers dans son cou, descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il ne résista pas à l'envie d'y faire quelques légers suçons, se régalant du moindre son, des moindres frissons qu'il provoquait chez son dragon des mers. La chaleur grimpait, leurs cosmos s'affolaient, et la voix de Kanon l'encourageait à aller toujours plus loin. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui, ce ne fut que pour déboutonner sa chemise sous le regard désireux de son aîné. Ne voulant pas rester complètement passif, celui-ci s'empressa de se débarrasser de son haut, ne laissant pas à Aspros le temps de retirer sa chemise avant de lui attraper le visage et le ramener à lui pour un nouveau baiser sulfureux qui accrut leur désir pour l'autre.

Malgré ses quelques efforts pour prendre le dessus, Kanon ne put résister lorsqu'il se fit rallonger par son amant. Et au final, il s'en satisfaisait très bien. Si il y a bien une personne à qui il permettait de le dominer, c'était lui, lui et personne d'autre, encore plus lorsqu'il le faisait avec autant d'amour. Athéna possédait peut-être sa vie, mais son cœur, son corps et son âme éternelle, c'était à Aspros et Aspros seul qu'il les donnait.

Un violent frisson le parcouru lorsqu'une main se posa sur son entre-jambe excité, provoquant un sourire au puîné lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son état. Sans se départir du baiser, il détacha donc son pantalon avec une lenteur calculé, arrachant un grognement frustré à l'ancien Général qui ne désirait que d'être enfin libérer. Il tenta bien de le faire lui-même, mais ses mains furent aussitôt stoppés et piégés au-dessus de sa tête comme représailles, le prenant par surprise. Aspros se sépara de lui afin de lui donner un claquement de langue désapprobatrice, accompagné d'une mine incroyablement sexy, de son point de vue du moins. L'idée d'être coincé de la sorte l'excitait quelque peu, ainsi, même s'il pouvait aisément s'en défaire car une seule main le retenait, il s'abandonna complètement à son prédécesseur, le laissant le torturer encore un peu en n'allant pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu.  
Heureusement, bientôt, son caleçon fut enfin baissé et laissa libre cours à son érection, qui ne resta pas seule très longtemps. Lorsque la main de l'ancien Gémeaux se referma sur sa virilité pour y commencer de délicieux mouvements, un gémissement rauque lui échappa. Son visage tordu par le plaisir était un spectacle magnifique, dont Aspros ne pourra jamais se lasser. Il avait envie, besoin de lui donner toujours plus. Alors, laissant parler son côté gourmand, il revint dévorer affectueusement la peau sensible de son amant, n'hésitant pas un instant avant de refermer ses dents sur un des tétons qui lui étaient offerts. Chaque petit éclat de voix de son dragon, chaque léger spasmes provoqués par le plaisir dont il était le responsable, et son cosmos qui semblait s'accrocher un peu plus à lui à chaque instant... Tout semblait le rendre fou.

-Aspros...!

Ce fut à son tour de frissonner à l'entente de son nom, prononcer de façon suppliante, et bien trop séduisante pour sa propre contenance. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent, emplies de sous-entendus et de demandes silencieuses qui n'avaient nul besoin d'être prononcer de vive voix. Alors, Aspros se sépara à contre cœur de son corps afin de finir de déshabiller son amant, puis lui-même, gardant uniquement sa chemise sur lui, au plus grand plaisir de Kanon qui devait avouer le trouver d'autant plus sexy dans cette tenue simple.

Tout deux savaient ce qui allait arrivé maintenant, et pourtant, l'ancien Gémeaux semblait hésité. Il pouvait le voir, tout chez Kanon le réclamait, il avait besoin de le sentir d'une façon plus intime, mais malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'être nerveux, et ça se ressentait dans son cosmos. Ce fut donc un détail qui n'échappa pas au puîné. Et il trouvait ça absolument adorable.

-Ça va aller...

Murmura-t-il en tendant les bras vers lui. Doucement, Aspros vint s'y loger, le laissant croiser ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser bien plus doux que les précédents.

"Je ne veux pas te blesser."

Kanon frissonna en entendant la voix résonner dans sa tête. Il pouffa légèrement et posa ses mains sur ses épaules afin de le repousser, ancrant son regard dans le siens aussitôt qu'il daigna lever ses paupières. Le mélange d'impatience et d'inquiétude dans son regard amusait l'ancien Marina, qui vint encadrer son visage dans ses mains avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve.

"J'ai confiance en toi, Aspros. Je sais que tu t'arrêterais si je te le disais..."

Aspros sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, entendre sa voix directement dans son esprit, plus sincère et aimante que jamais, ça l'émouvait avec une telle facilité qu'il s'en surprenait lui-même. Lui qui n'était généralement pas fleur bleu... Il se redécouvrait, à ses côtés.

-Mais maintenant, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de toi... continua Kanon dans un murmure que seul eux pouvaient entendre. Alors ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps.

Il termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil d'autant plus charmeur dans cette position, qui eut raison des barrières que l'ancien Gémeaux s'était lui-même fixé. Alors qu'un nouveau baiser vint prendre possession des lèvres de l'ex-Marina, un doigt ne tarda pas à pénétrer son intimité, lui arrachant un gémissement qui eut pour effet de stopper immédiatement tout mouvement de la part du dominant.  
Sentant qu'il allait s'éloigner de lui, Kanon s'accrocha à son cou et l'empêcher de même rompre leur délicieux échange.

"Non, continu."

Bien qu'un peu hésitant, Aspros obéit et commença à mouvoir son doigt lentement, récoltant quelques plaintes de son dragon qui ne parvenait pas à les retenir. Mais malgré tout, il voulait continuer, il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, il en avait besoin. C'était peut-être leur seule occasion, et cette pensée les avait traversés tous les deux, rendant le moment plus amer, mais non moins intense.

Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt à plus, Kanon n'hésita pas à mentalement encourager son amant à rajouter un doigt. Et il obéit, soumis à ses désirs plus qu'aux siens. Encore une fois, il put récolter des plaintes, et sentit son corps se crisper autour de lui, mais lorsqu'il toucha une partie sensible à l'intérieur de son Dragon, celui-ci brisa le contact de leur lèvre afin de laisser s'échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Alors qu'il rougissait sous la gêne, Aspros, lui, le regardait en souriant. Et de là, il n'hésita plus, bougeant ses doigts de sorte à encore et toujours toucher cet endroit précis. Il ne pouvait qu'être satisfait de voir son amant se tordre de plaisir, comme avant, réclamant toujours plus de la part de l'ancien Gémeaux. Son corps, sa voix et même son cosmos l'appelaient, tant qu'il ne put résister plus longtemps. Il retira ses doigts, et se saisit d'une des jambes de Kanon tandis qu'il dirigeait lentement mais sûrement son membre jusqu'à l'antre si tentant de son soumis. Ils étaient tout deux nerveux, mais cette nervosité était largement recouverte par leur désir, leur excitation et surtout, leur amour pour l'autre.

Lentement, il le pénétra, n'entrant que le bout avant de s'emparer de son autre jambe. Kanon serrait les dents, son regard plongé dans celui absolument magnifique de son amant. Lorsqu'il eut son accord silencieux, Aspros continua sa route, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la chair qui se compressait autour de lui, provoquant une vague de plaisir dans tout son être, et se répercutait dans celui de son aîné. S'il n'avait pas plaqué ses mains contre sa bouche, même avec la surdité de leurs hôtes, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils l'auraient entendu crier.

Lorsqu'il se trouva complètement en lui, le cadet s'arrêta afin de le laisser reprendre son souffle. Tout comme leur corps, leur cosmos ne faisaient plus qu'un, vivant dans une harmonie quasi parfaite qui leur faisait tourner la tête. Dans le but de le détendre encore plus, Aspros se pencha vers son dragon et parcouru ses épaules, sa clavicule et son cou de baisers et suçons. Malgré tout, l'impatience de Kanon était tel qu'il lui demandait déjà de bouger. Mais cette fois-ci, il refusait de lui obéir. Il voulait faire durer le moment, en profiter un maximum, les sensations étaient bien trop plaisantes pour qu'il ne les laisse disparaître trop vite. Il voulait qu'il se sente important, qu'il ressente à quel point il l'aimait, et pour ça, il allait prendre tout son temps.

Le plus vieux s'accrochait à lui, le suppliant avec une voix susurrée à son oreille, le poussant toujours plus au vice. Ses paroles n'étaient interrompus que par les gémissements qu'il lui provoquait avec ses caresses et ses taquineries. Malgré la frustration, Kanon ne pouvait nier qu'il était incroyablement bien traité, et qu'il adorait recevoir autant d'attention. Aspros était à lui, et seulement à lui, pour toujours.  
Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes que le puîné se permit de craquer, donnant un coup de bassin soudain juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre crier sans avoir le temps de couvrir sa bouche, ce qui fût un franc succès. Kanon marmonna quelque chose dans un grognement, probablement une insulte, qui fit sourire Aspros. Sans le torturer plus longtemps, il commença à bouger langoureusement d'avant en arrière, ses yeux rivés sur le visage emprunt de plaisir de son amour. Il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de ce délicieux spectacle. Cet homme était à lui, et à lui seul, corps et âme. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi chanceux de toute sa misérable existence, il l'aimait tant, son imbécile de Dragon.

De sa bouche également, des soupirs s'échappaient parfois. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était accentué par les gémissements de l'autre, par sa voix qui l'appelait, et par leurs cosmos qui s'unissaient en même temps qu'eux, s'harmonisant, les propulsant à un endroit semblable à Elysion. Bien vite, le monde autour d'eux n'avaient plus aucune importance, ils étaient dans leur propre bulle. Leurs voix faisaient écho, celle du dominé surplombant celle du dominant, d'autant plus lorsque celui-ci accéléra ses mouvements. Kanon perdait la tête, et il adorait ça. Des larmes de pur bonheur autant que de plaisir se mirent à perler aux coins de ses yeux, qu'il était incapable de garder ouvert, au contraire d'Aspros. De sa bouche, il vint recueillir ces gouttes salés, et l'ex Marina en profita pour plonger ses mains dans la chevelure bleuté de son amant. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement, il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter mentalement, sans avoir conscience que ses pensées raisonnaient également dans l'esprit d'Aspros qui ne pouvait pas se sentir plus émue et excité à la fois.

Leur danse ne tarda pas à devenir plus sauvage lorsqu'Aspros se saisit de ses hanches afin de laisser parler sa part de bestialité. Part que Kanon ne pouvait qu'aimer également, pour lui-même n'être qu'une bête, au fond. Un Dragon des mers, depuis bien avant son arrivée au sanctuaire sous-marin. Chaque fois que l'un gémissait le nom de l'autre, il pouvait entendre son propre nom en réponse. Leur corps étaient si brûlants qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'un incendie, leur cosmos devenu sauvages ne s'aimaient pas moins. Un baiser brutal fut échangé, et sans plus tenir, les deux hommes craquèrent face au plaisir intense qui avait complètement raison de leurs corps et esprits. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes, durant lesquels ils ne se séparèrent que très peu des lèvres de l'autre, avant qu'il ne puisse dire avoir complètement recouvert leurs esprits. Et c'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'ils purent se rendre compte de la galaxie qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Avec surprise, ils regardèrent les environs, puis de nouveau leur amant. Un même sourire, à la fois amusé et satisfait, orna leurs deux visages. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui avait ouvert une autre dimension, mais ils s'en fichaient bien. Leur cosmos étaient tellement emmêler que ça ne les étonnerait pas s'ils l'avaient fait en même temps.

Doucement, Aspros se retira du corps tant aimé, et partagea un dernier baiser avec lui, bien plus doux, bien plus tendre que les précédents, laissant la galaxie autour d'eux s'effacer lentement mais sûrement. Ce fut le cœur léger qu'il s'allongea aux côtés de son Dragon, le serrant faiblement contre lui. Et sous les doux rayons de la lune, tout deux s'endormirent, bercés leurs cosmos, dont le ballet n'avait toujours pas cessé.

* * *

Le Sanctuaire se tenait fièrement devant eux, provoquant un sentiment de nostalgie à Aspros. À ses yeux, bien que deux siècles soient passés, ça faisait trois ans qu'il n'était pas revenu à cet endroit, qu'il était surpris d'aussi bien reconnaître. Il n'avait pas changé tant que ça, au fond... Peut-être qu'il était un peu plus en ruine, mais ce n'était pas un grand changement. Le ciel commençait déjà à revêtir sa parure de nuit, signifiant aux deux hommes qu'ils avaient bien marché toute la journée. Et maintenant, plus que jamais, ils pouvaient ressentir une énergie sombre et malfaisante dans les environs, qui semblait prête à attaquer d'un moment à l'autre.  
Aspros regarda son amant à ses côtés. Il fixait le treizième temple, l'endroit le plus haut de cet endroit sacré, où se trouvait la statue d'Athéna. Le plus jeune ne saurait dire ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait l'air déterminé et sûr de lui, motivé à renverser sa vie et tout arranger. Il était prêt à aider avec sa vie, il n'y avait aucun doute. Après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, il s'avança, vite suivit par Aspros, et ensemble, ils commencèrent leur ascension.

Sans surprise, ils furent tout deux stoppé dès le premier temple, par Mû du bélier, qui ne put cacher sa surprise en reconnaissant le visage de l'ancien Marina. Avant que quiconque ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Kanon mit un genou à terre et baissa la tête, prenant de court le chevalier d'Or qui se tenait devant lui.

-Mû du bélier, je me présente, je suis Kanon, le frère jumeau de Saga et celui qui a provoqué la Guerre Sainte entre Poséidon et Athéna. Je suis venu ici dans le seul et unique but de me racheté et me battre aux côtés de notre Déesse. Je lui dois la vie, et je compte bien payer ma dette envers elle. S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous passer.

Le bélier resta silencieux. Kanon ne camouflait pas son cosmos, et il pouvait parfaitement y sentir toute sa détermination et sa sincérité, mais un doute subsistait. Un doute également dû au fait qu'il n'avait jamais su, jusque-là, que Saga possédait un frère jumeau. Son regard passa de l'homme à genoux, à l'homme encore debout qui lui ressemblait quelque peu, et qui semblait le scruter. Il lui disait quelque chose...

-Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

-Aspros, Chevalier des Gémeaux du XVIIIe siècle.

L'annonce était très improbable, mais l'homme l'avait dit avec une telle assurance qu'il était difficile de ne pas y croire un tant soit peu. Et s'il voulait mentir de toute façon... ça aurait été un mensonge un peu trop gros à inventer.

"Tu peux les laisser passer, Mû du Bélier."

C'était la voix de la Déesse qui venait tout juste de parler dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux, sentant sans voir que Kanon se relevait, sans doute avec l'aide de cet "Aspros".

"Êtes-vous sûre de vous, Déesse ?"

"Absolument. Ces hommes ne sont pas nos ennemis, au contraire, ils sont de précieux alliés et doivent être traités comme tel."

"À vos ordres."

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, avant de se mettre sur le côté, ouvrant le passage aux deux Gémeaux étranges.

-Vous pouvez passez.

Bien qu'un peu surpris qu'il ait accepté si vite de franchir sa maison, ni Aspros ni Kanon ne posèrent de question. Ce dernier se contenta de le remercier en reprenant la route avec son compagnon. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle durant leur montée, car chaque gardien encore présent et vivant les laissait passer sans qu'ils aient à demander. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre qu'Athéna avait dû intervenir, et au fond, c'était mieux ainsi. Personne ici n'avait le temps de combattre des alliés. La seule maison qui les avait retardé était la troisième, où seul reposait l'armure des Gémeaux, au beau milieu du passage. Kanon avait été envahi par la tristesse, les regrets et la nostalgie dès qu'il avait fait un peu à l'intérieur de ce temple, mais voir cette armure, ça remontait tant de souvenirs... Si Aspros n'avait pas été là pour l'empêcher de trop s'enfoncer dans ses pensées, il ignore combien de temps il serait rester ici. Alors, après avoir fait une mini-prière que lui-même trouvait inutile et ridicule, mais qui lui faisait pourtant un peu de bien, ils reprirent leur route.

Avant même qu'ils n'atteignent la douzième maison, des cosmos malfaisants s'étaient réveillés dans l'enceinte même du Sanctuaire. Kanon et Aspros n'eurent qu'à échanger un regard pour savoir que la même pensée les avait traversé au même moment: la Guerre Sainte avait commencée. Ça y est. On pouvait déjà sentir les combats se produisant en bas, près de la maison du Bélier. Anxieux, ils reprirent cependant leur route jusqu'au treizième temple, et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois la salle du Grand Pope atteint. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé durant leur chemin, et l'aîné sentait qu'il avait besoin d'y remédier. Alors, pendant qu'Aspros regardait en direction des rideaux qui les séparaient de la chambre de la Déesse, Kanon vint se placé devant lui, attirant immédiatement son attention.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Le puîné fronça les sourcils, puis poussa un soupir.

-Bien sûr que non. Comment ça pourrait aller ?

L'ancien Dragon des mers grimaça. La franchise d'Aspros n'avait vraiment aucune limite, il ignorait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

-Désolé, c'était une question stupide.

-Oh, avec toi, je suis habitué.

Malgré la situation, le fait que l'ancien Gémeaux parvenait toujours à lui sourire de cette manière si singulière et particulièrement moqueuse avait au moins l'avantage de réchauffer un peu le cœur de l'ex-marina. Il pouffa légèrement de rire et lui donner un gentil coup de poing à l'épaule.

-C'est ça, fous-toi de moi tant que tu le peux !

Mais alors que l'atmosphère commençait à peine à se détendre, trois cosmos malfaisants s'approchant dangereusement de la troisième maison les ramenèrent sur Terre. Kanon regarda en direction de la sortie. Il n'avait pas encore parlé à Athéna, il ne lui avait pas encore demandé de le laisser combattre à ses côtés, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait agir. Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur l'armure des Gémeaux qui se trouvait actuellement dans le temple.

-Je vais te demander de ne surtout pas me déranger, j'ai besoin de rester concentré pour parvenir à contrôler l'armure à une telle distance.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi.

Kanon ne put s'empêcher de sourire, touché par l'affection et l'aura protecteur de son amant. D'un instant à l'autre, son esprit se transporta de son corps à l'armure, passant celle-ci de sa forme totem à sa forme humaine. Tout comme Saga l'avait déjà fait. N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il était réellement dans son armure.  
Avant que les trois spectres ne parviennent au temple, il activa le labyrinthe, comme il avait appris à le faire grâce à son frère qui n'hésitait pas à lui faire rattraper les entraînements auxquels il n'avait pas pu assisté à sa place. Un sourire triste prit un instant place sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne reprenne une mine sérieuse. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ressasser le passé.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Mais comment ne pas repenser à son enfance quand son propre jumeau se tenait juste devant lui ?

* * *

-Kanon, devina facilement le traître.

Le cadet serra les poings, cette scène lui était désagréablement familière. Plusieurs émotions contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa poitrine. De la joie, du soulagement, de la déception, de la peur... de l'incompréhension.

-Pour quelqu'un qui prônait servir Athéna, te voilà descendu au rang de renégat. N'as-tu donc aucune honte, cher frère ?

-Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'un homme aussi odieux que toi, qui ose usurpé ma place après tout les crimes qu'il a put commettre.

Au contraire de ce qu'il voulait bien affiché, les paroles de son aîné le blessait. Il avait conscience du monstre qu'il avait put être pendant toute ces années... Mais aujourd'hui, il était différent, et il était là pour le prouver.

-Camus, Shura, avancez, je vous rejoindrais après.

-Compris ! s'écrièrent les deux hommes à l'unisson.

Un léger sourire étira un instant les lèvres de Kanon, qui laissa passer les deux traîtres sans la moindre résistance.

-Me penses-tu si stupide, Saga ?

-Pardon ?

-Nous avons suivit les mêmes entraînements, je suis aussi puissant et je connais autant de techniques que toi. Tu viens d'envoyer tes deux très chers compagnons se perdre dans le labyrinthe du temple des Gémeaux.

-Comment ?!

Saga se mit en position d'attaque, augmentant son cosmos, mais Kanon resta statique, une partie de lui était ravi de le voir s'emporter aussi facilement.

-Maudis sois-tu, Kanon !

-Merci bien.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais après toute ces années à suivre la voie du mal, tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu as tout à coup changé de camp !

-Et pourtant, c'est bel et bien le cas, cher frère.

Il poussa un discret soupir, sentant tout son corps se crispé rien qu'en repensant à ces sombres années. Mais la sensation d'une main se posant sur son épaule suffit à lui donner un peu de courage.

-J'ai reconnu l'immense amour d'Athéna, son cosmos bienveillant est celui qui m'a sauvé à maintes reprises chaque fois que je frôlais la mort au Cap Sounion. Je ne me suis rendu compte que trop tard de mes tords, et aujourd'hui, je suis là pour me racheter.

-Mensonges !

Le traître propulsa une vague de cosmos en sa direction, et s'il fût surpris un instant de ne pas le voir tenter d'esquiver, il le fut d'autant plus lorsque son casque sauta pour rêver un manque évident de tête.

-Impossible, tu...!

Il serra les dents, prépara une nouvelle attaque, et cette fois-ci visage toute l'armure. Et avec stupeur, il l'observa se séparer en plusieurs morceaux qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol un à un. Une illusion. Saga se sentait si stupide pour être tombé dans un piège pourtant si similaire à celui qu'il avait lui-même tendu aux bronzes.

-Une illusion... Comment oses-tu me manipuler de la sorte ?!

Prit de colère, mais étrangement, d'une certaine fierté également, le spectre leva son doigt vers le toit, concentra son cosmos, puis le lança à nouveau. Ce fut comme une étoile filante qui traversa le toit de la maison, et si Kanon était encore en train de reprendre ses esprits, encore trop engourdi pour voir ou sentir l'attaque venir, ce n'était pas le cas d'Aspros. Et dès le moment qu'il sentit ce puissant cosmos se rapprocher beaucoup trop d'eux et beaucoup trop vite, son premier réflexe fut de pousser son amant aussi fort qu'il en était capable avant que la fausse étoile ne traverse le toit du treizième temple et ne s'abatte sur lui.

À terre, Kanon grimaça et se redressa en regardant en direction de l'explosion qui venait tout juste d'avoir lieu. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre et son souffle se coupa pendant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité alors qu'il réalisait ce qui venait de se passer. Alors que le nuage de poussière commençait à se dissiper, il s'empressa de se lever et courut en direction du corps de l'ancien Gémeaux, venant s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, abruti !

Aspros gémît de douleur, tout son corps était parcouru de brûlures, et il n'était clairement pas en bon état. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se redresser malgré tout, avec l'aide de son cher tendre, à qui il n'hésita pas à sourire.

-Pardon, j'ai paniqué...

Kanon serra les dents et le prit dans ses bras, murmurant une nouvelle insulte et se plaignant de la peur qu'il lui avait causé. Doucement, Aspros lui rendit son étreinte, avant de le repousser lorsqu'un chevalier d'or, celui du Scorpion s'il en jugeait l'armure, ne passe le rideau.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?!

Kanon aida Aspros à se remettre sur ses pieds, tout en se levant lui-même, regardant en direction de Milo. Il le reconnaissait, même après treize ans. Juste derrière lui, une nouvelle personne traversa le rideau. Une personne familière à Kanon, et étrangère à la fois.

Une personne qui coupa le souffle de l'ancien Gémeaux, stoppa son cœur, et lui fit écarquiller ses yeux. Aux côtés du Scorpion, l'homme avait exactement la même réaction en le voyant.

-Impossible... murmura fébrilement Aspros.

-Comment...? questionna l'homme sur le même ton.

Son cœur se remit à battre, si fort que le son lui faisait vriller les oreilles. Alors que sa tête se mit à lui tourner, et que ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, seul un mot parvint à franchir ses lèvres:

-Deuteros...?


	5. Chapter 5

ET VOICI LA SUITE TANT ATTENDU ! J'ai été de nouveau inspirée après une petite discussion avec mon amie Suzuka et la mention de cette fic que j'avais "arrêter" au pire moment ptdr ET VOICI  
J'ESPERE QUE CA AURA VALU L'ATTENTE ! BONNE LECTURE LES GENS (et merci à Wei Wuxian pour la correction !)

* * *

-Aspros...?

Kanon passa son regard de l'un des jumeaux à l'autre, stupéfait. Il comprenait pourquoi cet homme, non, pourquoi "Deuteros" lui semblait familier. La différence de couleur de peau l'avait perturbé, mais maintenant qu'il regardait attentivement, c'était évident qu'ils possédaient le même visage. Seule la coiffure différait, car Deuteros s'était fait une queue de cheval basse, mais autrement, leurs traits étaient identiques. De son côté, Milo avait fait les mêmes constatations.

Bien que toujours sous le choc, Deuteros quitta rapidement le Scorpion et se précipita vers son frère. Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps de s'avancer et s'éloigner de quelques pas de Kanon que déjà, il se faisait embrasser par deux puissants bras qui le serrèrent contre le corps jumeau avec une telle force qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire et grimacer à la fois. Fou de joie, tremblant sous l'émotion, il lui rendit vite son étreinte et ne put empêcher quelques sanglots de lui échapper. Deuteros n'était pas bien mieux, car pour lui aussi, les larmes étaient incontrôlables. Avec peu d'assurance, il murmura:

-Ce n'est pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas...?

Aspros pouffa légèrement, lui non plus n'en était pas sûr. Il avait vécu cette dernière année persuadé qu'il avait été le seul à être revenu à la vie, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait si heureux de s'être trompé. Leur étreinte s'allégea afin qu'ils puissent s'éloigner assez afin d'admirer le visage de l'autre, se confirmer que c'était réel, qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Les mains de l'aîné vinrent se poser sur les joues de son cadet, un sourire ornant son visage. Ils n'avaient qu'à se regarder dans les yeux pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre les fruits d'une illusion.

-Depuis quand...? murmura Aspros.

-Un an, répondit Deuteros sur le même ton.

-Vraiment ? Moi aussi, je-

Un toussotement exagéré provenant du Scorpion l'interrompu au beau milieu de sa phrase. Il regarda en sa direction alors que son frère se tournait pour en faire de même, les joues légèrement teinté de rouge.

-Je suis désolé d'interrompre ces charmantes retrouvailles, mais... Je peux savoir ce que ce traître est venu faire ici ?!

Son regard assassin se posa sur Kanon, qui vint prendre place auprès de son amant. Il pouvait comprendre que Milo soit énervé, il aurait sûrement été dans le même état à sa place.

-Je suis venu pour servir et protégé notre Déesse.

-"Notre" Déesse ? Tu parles de celle que tu as tenté de tuer il y a tout juste quelques jours ? Ne me fais pas rire, je n'en crois pas un mot.

-C'est pourtant la vérité. Je me suis rendu compte de mes torts, et j'ai bien l'intention de les réparer.

-Je suis aussi à blâmer, intervint l'ancien Gémeaux.

Kanon se tourna avec surprise vers Aspros, qui s'avança de quelques pas avec une démarche peu assuré. Deuteros tentait bien de lui venir en aide, mais la main de son frère sur son torse l'intimait de rester à l'écart. Il se redressa, aussi droitement que ses blessures le lui permettaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Aspros ?! Je suis le seul responsable des carnages qui ont eut lieu, c'est moi qui ai manipulé Poséidon et les Marinas, et capturé Athéna ! Tu n'as rien fais !

-Exactement, je n'ai rien fais.

Il échangea un regard dur avec l'ancien Marina. S'il espérait prendre tout le blâme pour lui-même, il se trompait.

-J'aurais dû tenter quelque chose pour te stopper, et à la place, j'ai décidé de te suivre. Même sans avoir activement participé à la bataille, je reste coupable de m'être opposé à Athéna et avoir mit sa vie, en plus de la sécurité du monde entier, en danger.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent de nouveau vers Milo, tandis que Kanon fulminait, se sentant d'autant plus coupable de l'avoir entraîner dans cette histoire.

-Par conséquent, quel que soit le sort que vous réservez à Kanon, il ne serait que justice que je le subisse également.

-Asp-

-Très bien. Deuteros, écartes-toi, que je m'occupe d'eux.

-Mais, Milo...!

-Je t'ai dis de t'écarter, ne me dis pas que tu es prêt à protégé ces traîtres, et t'opposer à Athéna à ton tour ?

Deuteros ne dit pas un mot. Il avait été fou de joie de retrouver son frère, mais maintenant, il risquait de le perdre à nouveau. Bien sûr qu'il voulait le protéger, autant qu'il désirait protéger leur Déesse, lui demander de choisir entre les deux était trop cruel.

-Ça va aller, petit frère.

Il regarda de nouveau son aîné, qui lui offrait un petit sourire. Assez pour qu'il sourît à son tour, bien que tristement. A contre-cœur, il s'éloigna du duo et retourna près du Scorpion, espérant de tout cœur qu'il n'allait pas les tuer.

-Vous avez une sacrée audace pour vous permettre de vous montrer ici après ce que "vous" avez fait. Même si la déesse Athéna vous a accordé l'immense honneur de venir jusqu'ici, est-ce que vous pensez réellement que les chevaliers d'or seront prêt à vous faire confiance ? Je vais vous le dire une fois et une seule, quittez cet endroit sacré, c'est votre dernière chance.

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit impossible, répondit Kanon. Je te l'ai dis, si je suis ici, c'est pour protéger Athéna, je serais donc incapable de partir sans accomplir ma mission.

-Et s'il reste, je reste également, continua Aspros. Qu'importe les conséquences que ça entraînera. Je protégerais Athéna à ses côtés.

Pendant un instant, ils échangèrent chacun un sourire complice, avant de se reconcentrer sur le chevalier d'or, qui n'était visiblement pas content de la situation.

-Dans ce cas, je serais votre premier adversaire. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'avoir deux traîtres dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire, pas à un moment aussi critique. S'il le faut, je vous ferais sortir d'ici par la force !

Alors qu'il levait la main en direction du duo, l'ongle de l'index gauche de Milo se mit à pousser en brillant d'une lueur rouge. Un instant plus tard, il projeta un rayon de la même couleur qui s'écrasa sur le sol, pile entre Aspros et Kanon. Ça avait été difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre de ne pas protéger son partenaire par pur instinct. Après un moment de silence, durant lequel le scorpion scrutait leurs visages, il reprit la parole:

-C'est votre dernière chance pour vous en aller. Ma prochaine attaque ne sera pas une feinte.

-Nous ne partirons pas. Pas tant que nous aurons rempli notre mission et décimer tout les spectres qui voudront attenter à la vie d'Athéna.

-Vous l'aurez voulu, je vais vous mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute !

En une seconde, Milo passa de sa position actuelle aux dos des deux traîtres, projetant sur chacun d'eux un rayon rouge en écriant le nom de son attaque "Scarlet Needle". Deux trous se créèrent à l'exacte même endroit sur la poitrine des deux hommes, qui furent immédiatement prit d'une douleur intense. Déjà affaibli par la précédente attaque, Aspros s'écroula sur ses genoux en grimaçant, sous les yeux affolés de Kanon qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Bien heureusement, le cadet ne tarda pas à se relever, son corps tremblant autant que celui de son aîné. Une fois debout, il se retourna vers le Scorpion doré, bien vite imité par Kanon. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, mais le jeune homme pouvait voir toute la détermination dans leurs yeux.

-Cette douleur est tout ce que vous méritez.

A nouveau, Milo porta son attaque, projetant trois de ses aiguilles écarlates sur l'un comme sur l'autre, leur arrachant chacun un cri de douleur. Ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps cette vision, Deuteros tourna le dos à la scène, son cœur se compressant dans sa poitrine face à la souffrance de son frère. Projeter par la force de l'attaque, les deux corps heurtèrent le sol et glissèrent sur quelques mètres, brisant la pierre sur leur passage. Malgré la faiblesse qui accablait leurs corps, et la terrible douleur qui ne faisait que s'accentuer, un seul regard échangé les motiva assez pour qu'ils tentent à nouveau de se relever.

-Deux choix s'offrent à vous maintenant que vous avez subit mon attaque de l'aiguille écarlate. La mort de vos esprit, ou la mort de vos enveloppes charnelles. Je vous conseille de choisir au plus vite, avant que les quinze étoiles de la constellation du Scorpion ne commencent à dévorer vos corps.

Kanon fut le premier à parvenir à se mettre sur ses pieds, suivit d'Aspros. Loin de se soucier de leur état, Milo prépara sa prochaine attaque.

-Alors, quel va être votre choix final, Kanon, Aspros ? L'effondrement de vos égos... ou la destruction de vos chairs ?!

A nouveau, trois aiguilles rouges transpercèrent les deux hommes, les envoyant une deuxième fois sur le sol, mais cette fois-ci, seuls quelques gémissements franchirent la barrière de leurs lèvres. Ils étaient dans un état vraiment pitoyable, et pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas prêts à riposter. Et ça, Milo ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. Ses attaques n'auraient-elles aucun effet sur eux ? Non, ils semblaient souffrir, c'était évident. En se concentrant, il pouvait sentir leurs cosmos, des énergies puissantes qui rendraient un seul d'entre eux capable de le mettre au tapis en un instant. Ils avaient beau être blessés, si ils avaient décidés de l'attaquer, la moindre erreur de sa part l'aurait conduit à la défaite.

Alors qu'il se faisait mille et une réflexions, l'ancien Marina et son prédécesseurs s'étaient relevés, et attendaient maintenant les prochains assauts la tête haute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Milo...? geignit Kanon. Vas-y, continu...

-Même si tu venais à nous terrasser avec tes quinze aiguilles écarlates... Nous ne nous avouerons jamais vaincu.

-Nous sommes prêts à supporter des souffrances inimaginables, plutôt que d'abandonner nos esprits...! Ou laisser nos corps redevenir poussières...!

Milo était confus, et plus qu'impressionné par la détermination et l'ardeur dont ils faisaient encore preuve dans leur état.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Kanon grimaça, tout en portant une main à son cœur. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, mais il s'en fichait. Au contraire d'Aspros qui se souciait plus de son état que du siens.

-Comment pourrais-je... non... Comment pourrait-on mourir avant d'avoir battu un seul ennemi...? Après tout ce que nous avons dû endurer pour mériter de recevoir le pardon d'Athéna...

L'ancien Gémeaux fronça les sourcils. Entre eux deux, Kanon était celui qui avait le plus souffert, et celui qui désirait le plus être pardonner. Et dans un sens, il lui avait également donner ce même désir, car même dans sa vie antérieur, il a commit des erreurs qu'il estimait irréparables. Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais chercher à être gracié... Mais ça avait changer, grâce à ses paroles et ses actes. Et maintenant qu'il savait que Deuteros était bel et bien en vie, il avait une raison de plus de chercher le pardon.

Aspros grinça des dents, et reporta son attention sur le Scorpion. S'il devait mourir sous son aiguille, et bien soit, il l'accepterait. Car de toute manière, même pour Athéna ou son jumeau, il ne pourrait plus vivre sans son Dragon.

-Vas-y, Milo...! Attaques-nous sans la moindre hésitation, essaye de nous achever.

Choqué par les paroles de son frère, Deuteros se retourna rapidement et le regarda avec horreur, avant de se tourner vers Milo, qui restait pensif. Finalement, il poussa un soupir, et leva de nouveau son index en direction des deux hommes.

-Très bien, voyons combien de temps vous pourrez encore tenir. Essayez de supporter quinze aiguilles écarlates dans vos chairs !

-Milo, attends !

Mais il ignora le cri de Deuteros, et projeta huit nouvelles aiguilles, quatre pour chaque. Ce furent leurs jambes qui subirent les terribles assauts, poussant de nouveau leurs corps, et si celui d'Aspros heurta un pilier et stoppa sa route, Kanon s'écroula un peu plus loin derrière lui. Le puîné s'écrasa face contre terre, la douleur était telle qu'il put à peine entendre la voix d'Athéna crier le nom de Milo. Ne pouvant tenir, Deuteros s'élança en direction de son jumeau, mais fut rapidement stopper par le bras du Scorpion, qui s'était retourné vers sa Déesse.

-Athéna, vous ne devez en aucun cas vous montrer, c'est trop dangereux.

-Mais que fais-tu ?! Pourquoi les tortures-tu ainsi, alors qu'ils ne se défendent pas ? Je t'ai pourtant dis qu'ils étaient nos alliés, et qu'ils se joignaient à nous afin de combattre les Spectres en guise d'expiation pour tout les péchés qu'ils ont commit ! Tu as assez de sagesse en toi pour savoir qu'ils sont tout deux honnêtes dans leurs intentions !

-Elle a raison, tu vas trop loin, Milo ! s'écria Deuteros. Regarde-les !

Les yeux de la Déesse se posèrent sur Aspros, dont elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de la précédente Guerre Sainte. Elle l'avait aperçu au Sanctuaire Sous-marin lors de son arrivée, aux côtés de Kanon, et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ce fut pendant l'effondrement des lieux, tenant le Dragon dans ses bras. Ils étaient visiblement très proches, assez pour qu'il décide de suivre l'ex-Marina dans ses démarches dangereuses.

Milo poussa un soupir, et regarda celui qui se trouvait être l'actuel Gémeaux en titre.

-Je suis désolé, Deuteros.

Puis, il regarda de nouveau leur Déesse.

-Et je respecte votre opinion, dame Athéna. Cependant, même si vous avez eut la grandeur d'âme nécessaire pour les pardonner, je doute qu'Aiolia, Shaka, Mû... Et à vrai dire, tous les chevaliers vivant au sanctuaire, soient aussi prompts que vous à leur accorder leur pardon.

Tout en écoutant leur conversation d'une oreille, Aspros et Kanon tentaient de se relever malgré les douleurs terribles qui accablaient leurs corps. Leurs oreilles sifflaient, et même dans leur situation, leurs cosmos cherchaient celui de l'autre, se touchèrent, comme une façon de se prendre la main, de s'encourager silencieusement.

-Beaucoup de sang a coulé à cause d'eux, de nombreuses vies on été détruites. Même s'ils prétendent avoir changés, il n'est pas facile pour nous de le croire.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna de nouveau vers les traîtres, qui parvenaient à peine à se relever. Ils faisaient vraiment peine à voir.

-Et s'ils tiennent tant à expier tout les péchés qu'ils ont commit envers vous et l'humanité entière, ils devraient mettre eux-même un terme à leurs propres existences.

-Mais... Tentèrent Athéna et Deuteros.

-Aucune importance, Déesse Athéna...! grimaça Kanon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Deuteros... geignit Aspros en relevant le regard vers lui. Nous sommes prêts à faire face...!

-Aller, relevez-vous. Et préparez-vous à recevoir les trois derniers impacts de mon attaque !

Ils parvinrent tout juste à se dresser sur leurs genoux, avant que Milo ne leur assène chacun trois nouveaux coups, leurs provoquant une douleur encore plus grande que celle qui les faisait déjà souffrir depuis le début du combat. De nouveau, alors que le sang était projeté hors des plaies, des cris déchirèrent leurs gorges, arrachant le cœur de Deuteros. Il cria le nom d'Aspros, alors qu'Athéna criait celui de Kanon, et sans pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, il se précipita vers son frère. Cette fois-ci, Milo ne tenta pas de le retenir, car si ça devait être les derniers instants de son jumeau, il pouvait comprendre qu'il souhaitait l'avoir près de lui.

-Il était temps que vous versiez votre sang à votre tour. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'écoulera, vous perdrez peu à peu connaissance, jusqu'à sombrer dans le néant.

Les larmes aux yeux, Deuteros prit son frère dans ses bras. Son corps tremblait et son visage était crispé dans une grimace de douleur, qui ne parvenait que peu à retranscrire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Il parvint à peine à ouvrir les yeux et sourir faiblement à son jumeau, avant de chercher Kanon du regard. Il pouvait le voir, tenter une dernière fois de se relever, et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était le rejoindre. Doucement, avec l'aide de son jumeau, il parvint à se redresser, mais au grand damne de celui-ci, il tenta de le repousser avec sa main, qui ne possédait plus aucune force.

-Laisse-moi, Deuteros...

-Mais...!

-Je suis désolé... Mais cet affrontement ne concerne que nous, Kanon et moi. Tu ne dois pas interférer.

-Aspros...

Malgré toute les bonnes intentions qu'il pouvait avoir, l'actuel Gémeaux ne pouvait rien faire face au refus d'aide catégorique de son grand frère. Sans son intervention, il se releva donc, et avança lentement mais sûrement en direction de Kanon. C'est une fois arrivé à lui que ce dernier acheva de se lever. Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis se tournèrent vers Milo, dont l'esprit était empli de doutes.

-Préparez-vous. Afin d'expier véritablement vos fautes... Il va vous falloir supporter l'ultime piqûre, l'Antarès.

L'ongle du Scorpion se mit à briller d'une lumière plus brillante encore que les précédentes, mais le couple ne bougea pas. Main dans la main, ils étaient prêts à faire face à cette dernière attaque.

-Ceux qui ont réussi à survivre aux quatorze premières piqûres sont sûrs de succomber au quinzième... Finissons-en tout de suite. Que le dard empoisonné d'Antarès vous terrasse à tout jamais !

Et dans un éclat écarlate éblouissant, il porta son attaque. Aspros fut le premier à subir son coup, puis en l'espace d'une seconde, Kanon le reçu également. Une fois la lumière disparu, Milo retira son ongle du corps de l'ancien Marina, et leur tourna le dos tout en retournant près de sa Déesse. Aspros fut le premier à s'effondrer, lâchant prise sur la main de son amant au passage, puis Kanon s'écroula près de lui. Deuteros ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui se passait, il paniquait complètement, comment pouvait-il perdre son frère après l'avoir tout juste retrouvé ? Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, c'était trop cruel. Et pourtant... Leurs cosmos ne semblaient pas avoir totalement disparus. Serait-il possible que...?

-Athéna, commença Milo en s'agenouillant en bas des escaliers menant à sa Déesse. Je sens les cosmos des spectres s'approcher dangereusement. Je retourne immédiatement dans la maison du scorpion, veuillez m'excuser.

-Milo, attends...

Kanon grimaça alors qu'il tentait de se redresser. Voyant les deux corps bouger, Deuteros n'attendit pas et se précipita vers eux, soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient bel et bien vivant, tout les deux.

-Même avec la présence de Deuteros... N'es-tu pas inquiet à l'idée de nous laisser tout les deux, des ennemis, en présence d'Athéna...?

Le Scorpion s'arrêta près de la porte, et sans se retourner, il répondit.

-Il n'y a plus d'ennemis en présence de notre déesse. Seulement des alliés. Deuteros, Aspros et Kanon, trois chevaliers des Gémeaux.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant là deux anciens traîtres, plus émus qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre. Milo n'avait pas utilisé l'Antarès, au lieu de ça, il avait appuyé sur leurs points de vies centraux pour stopper leurs hémorragies. Il les avait sauvés.

-Il a décidé de vous accorder une seconde chance, sourit Deuteros, comprenant rapidement ce qui venait de se passer. Celle de prouver votre vrai valeur. Et je suis persuadé que vous l'utiliserez à bon escient.

Malgré la douleur qui s'atténuait grandement de secondes en secondes, Aspros et Kanon restaient encore affaiblis par cet affrontement. Cette fois-ci, ils ne refusèrent donc pas l'aide de Deuteros pour se relever. Les regards des deux amants s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre pour quelques instants, à la fois heureux et soulagés, avant de se poser sur Deuteros qui semblait partager leurs émotions, en plus de ressentir une profonde nostalgie.

-Kanon, Aspros... Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient chacun tellement de questions, et si peu de temps pour obtenir toute les réponses.

* * *

-Aspros, s'il te plais...

Deuteros soupira avec un sourire, il essayait tant bien que mal de bander les plaies de son aîné, mais celui-ci refusait de le lâcher. Il le tenait fermement dans ses bras et, en toute honnêteté, il en était très heureux. Cette vision ne pouvait qu'attendrir Kanon, assit sur une marche à côté de son amant, et lui rappeler que lui n'avait plus vraiment de frère à câliner, à qui se faire pardonner, avec qui retrouver un lien fort qui les avait autrefois unit... il était un peu jaloux.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué…

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, grand frère, mais tu as vraiment besoin d'être soigné... Et Kanon aussi...

A contre-cœur, Aspros finit par lâcher son cadet pour le laisser faire sa besogne. Alors que Deuteros commençait à appliquer les bandages, rapidement mais avec une grande précision, Kanon décida d'ouvrir la conversation en posant la question que son amant devait également avoir en tête.

-Alors, comment ça se fait que tu sois en vie ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis apparu ici il y a un peu plus d'un an, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi...

-Un peu comme moi... songea Aspros.

-Toi aussi ? s'étonna Deuteros.

Aspros hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Kanon.

-Je suis apparu au Sanctuaire de Poséidon il y a une dizaine de mois, là où Kanon se trouvait.

-Ça a été une sacrée surprise, pouffa légèrement celui-ci.

-Pour tout le monde... Mais nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de comment ou pourquoi c'est arrivé.

Deuteros acheva son travail et se déplaça jusqu'à Kanon, l'air pensif. Cette histoire était vraiment étrange... Mais il était très reconnaissant envers la quelconque divinité qui les avait fait revenir, elle leur permettait de se donner une nouvelle chance avec son jumeau, et ça lui réchauffait le cœur après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

-Si tu es là depuis plus d'un an, alors... Tu as dû rencontrer mon frère, Saga...

Immédiatement, le regard de Deuteros se voila de tristesse. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux l'espace de quelques instants, histoire de se ressaisir, avant de continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit.

-Saga et moi...

-Vous êtes devenus très proches, devina Aspros.

Le puîné déglutit, avant de confirmer d'un hochement de tête. Kanon était surpris, il connaissait l'état mental dans lequel était son frère, il se serait attendu à ce qu'il exécute Deuteros sans poser de questions. A moins qu'il ait essayé de le manipuler...? Mais de toute évidence, il se trompait.

-Comment ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr moi-même... J'ai passé un moment en cellule au début, le Grand Pope venait régulièrement me voir, je le trouvais vraiment étrange, vous savez ? Tantôt gentil et soucieux de moi, tantôt laxiste et agressif...

-Ça lui ressemble bien, rigola amèrement Kanon.

-Hm... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai finis par comprendre ce qui ce qui n'allait pas. Il a finit par me laisser sortir mais j'étais sous surveillance constante et il m'était interdit de quitter le treizième temple sans lui, au début. J'ai essayé de l'aider, vous savez... Je me suis dis, me suis persuadé que je pouvais l'aider, que je pourrais le changer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, comme je n'avais pas pu le faire avec Aspros. Mais...

Il serra les dents et appliqua le dernier bandage.

-Au final, mes efforts ont été vains. Il a finit par se donner la mort lui-même devant Athéna... pour se repentir...

Le cœur de Kanon se serra et les mains de Deuteros commençaient à trembler. Aspros pouvait parfaitement comprendre comment son frère devait se sentir, après tout, il avait vu Deuteros mourir pour lui, et il avait faillit perdre Kanon d'une manière similaire... Doucement, il se rapprocha et reprit son jumeau dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, il le sentit lui rendre son étreinte avec une force contenu, étouffant ses sanglots naissant dans l'épaule d'Aspros.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura celui-ci. J'aurais voulu que ça fonctionne pour toi...

Il méritait d'être heureux, c'est tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Son petit frère méritait de vivre une vie parfaite avec les personnes qu'il aimait, c'est tout ce qu'il aurait voulu pour lui, loin de ces guerres et de ces morts. Malheureusement, ils étaient au beau milieu d'une dite guerre, et n'en avaient sûrement pas finit avec les combats. A l'extérieur, il pouvait sentir de puissants cosmos s'affronter avec hargne, ce qui le confrontait dans son idée. Au moins, cette fois-ci, et pour la première fois de leurs vies... Ils allaient se battre ensemble contre les mêmes ennemis. Finit les combats fraternels.  
Kanon les regardait sans un mot. Est-ce que Deuteros savait, où est-ce qu'il devait lui dire que Saga était de retour...? Étant donné son état de spectre, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. Mais il fallait qu'il sache.

-Deuteros, Saga est...

Soudainement, le trio sentit le cosmos d'un des chevaliers d'or disparaître. Deuteros reconnut celui de Shaka, un homme un peu étrange qu'il avait apprit à apprécier, comme le reste des gardiens. Il se sépara de son frère et essuya ses larmes, ce n'était plus le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort, ils venaient de perdre un des leurs. Il prit une profonde inspiration, sourît légèrement à Aspros et se leva.

-Ça va aller ? questionna l'aîné en se levant à son tour.

-Autant que la situation le permette... Kanon, tu allais dire quelque chose ?

L'ancien Marina soutint le regard du Gémeaux un moment, hésitant encore sur ce qui était la meilleure chose à faire, puis se leva à son tour. S'il était dans sa situation, il aurait voulu savoir si Aspros faisait partie des spectres qui les attaquait.

-Les spectres qui s'affrontent en ce moment, ceux qui ont tués Shaka, ce sont des ors renégats. Et Saga en fait partie.

En l'espace d'une seconde, l'expression de Deuteros passa de choqué à triste, puis résigné. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings, car au fond, il s'en doutait. Il avait pu sentir le cosmos de Saga, bien qu'il soit un peu différent, il l'avait reconnu. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le voir en vie, pas en tant que traître, pourquoi reviendrait-il en spectre après s'être suicidé pour ses crimes ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, il ne voulait pas y croire. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était là... et il venait de tuer Shaka.

-...Je sais...

-Deuteros ?

Le trio se retourna vers leur Déesse, qui venait tout juste de traverser le rideau et les regardait même avec un sourire, à la fois doux et amer.

-J'aimerais te parler, si tu as quelques instants.

-Bien sûr, Déesse.

A peine eût-il monter quelques marches qu'une explosion bien plus puissante qu'avant se fit entendre dans tout le Sanctuaire. Les trois Gémeaux écarquillèrent les yeux et se tournèrent en direction des cosmos qui s'affrontaient, avec une puissance d'une rare violence. Kanon serra les poings.

-Ces imbéciles, ils ne sont quand même pas...?!

-L'Athéna Exclamation, confirma Aspros. Ils sont en train de s'affronter à trois contre trois...

Deuteros pâlit, si c'était vraiment en train d'arriver, il n'y avait que peu de chance que tous survivent. Qu'il s'agisse du trio d'or ou de renégats, trois personnes allaient mourir, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir sentir le cosmos de son ancien amant disparaître une nouvelle fois.

-Deuteros, s'il te plais, le rappela Athéna. Le temps presse.

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser perturber, c'était une guerre. Il avait pu supporter perdre Aspros et Saga une fois, il pourrait supporter une nouvelle perte, si elle pouvait leur assurer la victoire. C'était triste, mais c'était malheureusement la meilleure mentalité à avoir dans une telle situation.  
Il rejoignit donc Athéna et disparut avec elle derrière le rideau.

Un nouveau cosmos intervint pour faire pencher la balance en leur faveur, et une explosion plus grande encore eut lieu dans le sixième temple. Le combat qui s'y déroulait était définitivement terminé.

* * *

Kanon se précipita vers l'entrée du treizième temple, suivit d'Aspros. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir le temple de la Vierge et apercevoir les silhouettes qui montaient difficilement les marches. Par ils ne savaient quelle miracle, les six chevaliers, ors comme renégats, avaient survécus à la double (ou triple ?) Athéna Exclamation.

"Ne tuez pas ces hommes, amenez-les jusqu'à moi."

Avait ordonné Athéna par la pensée. Personne à part Deuteros ne comprenait pourquoi, mais tels étaient les ordres de leur Déesse, et personne ne les contesta.

-Je suis un peu nerveux... avoua Kanon.

-A cause de Saga ? devina Aspros.

-On venait à peine de se retrouver qu'on se foutait déjà sur la gueule, ça annonce bien la couleur.

Kanon rit légèrement, sa relation avec son jumeau était vraiment différente de celle qu'avait Aspros avec le sien.

-Kanon...

-Mais tu sais, même après tout ça, j'ai du mal à croire que Saga, ou n'importe lequel des renégats, ait vraiment pu trahir Athéna. Quelque chose cloche, je pense qu'elle, et même Deuteros, l'ont compris.

-N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ?

Aspros posa une main sur l'épaule de son amour, attirant son regard immédiatement.

-Même si ce n'est que pour quelques instants, vous allez avoir l'occasion de vous retrouver vraiment...

-Hah... Je l'espère...

Kanon posa une main sur celle d'Aspros et lui sourît, le regard brillant d'affection. Malgré la situation, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux. Parce-qu'il n'était pas seul, parce qu'Aspros était là, parce-qu'avec lui, il pouvait être en train de mourir, il se sentirait toujours en sécurité. Exactement comme lorsqu'il s'était mit sur la trajectoire du trident... Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la peur qu'il avait ressentit, malgré l'air brave qu'il voulait afficher. Tout comme il se souvenait de l'incroyable soulagement et le bonheur qui l'avaient envahit lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans ses bras.

Tout naturellement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent et se scellent. Oui, ensembles, ils étaient prêt à tout affronter.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient tous devant la statue de la Déesse lorsque les Ors arrivèrent, laissant tomber les renégats devant eux. Kanon et Deuteros eurent la même réaction en revoyant Saga, à la fois triste et heureux, bien que le second semblait encore plus impacté. Son regard croisa celui de l'ancien Gémeaux, qui semblait profondément désolé. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, que ce soit de vive voix ou mentalement, Deuteros comprenait. Et il ne lui en voulait pas... Seul Aspros ressentait un peu de méfiance envers lui. Après tout, il s'agissait du frère de son amant et de l'amant de son frère, il se devait de se montrer un minimum protecteur, qu'importe la situation.

Athéna regarda un à un ses chevaliers, mais finit par s'arrêter sur Saga, qui peinait comme les autres à se relever.

-Deuteros, si tu veux bien...

Sans un mot, Deuteros s'approcha, un air triste au visage et une boite dorée dans les mains. Une boite que les Gémeaux ne pouvaient que reconnaître, et dont la présence ne pouvait que surprendre. Il s'accroupit et tendit la boite au renégat. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, plein de mots non dits et d'une affection bien réelle.

"Deuteros, je suis tellement désolé..."

-Je sais, Saga. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Prends-la.

Avec une grand appréhension, Saga se saisit de la boite. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il commença à l'ouvrir alors que Deuteros s'éloignait déjà de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la dague doré qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, choqué par les sous-entendus que cela impliquait. Il releva le regard et vit Athéna lui sourire, sereine. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, après tout ce temps, et à un moment pareil, elle voudrait se tuer ? Ressentant sa confusion et son hésitation, elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses main sur les siennes.

-Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas...?

"Déesse..."

Aspros serra les dents. Kanon était presque mort pour lui permettre de vivre, il prenait très mal le fait qu'elle tentait maintenant mourir d'elle-même. Et Kanon n'aimait pas non plus le fait qu'elle voulait mettre la responsabilité de sa mort sur son frère, certes, ils n'avaient plus une relation des plus fusionnelles, mais Saga s'était suicidé pour avoir justement attenté à sa vie ! Il jeta un regard vers Deuteros, dont le regard semblait plus blessé que jamais. Pourtant, il ne contestait pas. Si Athéna agissait de cette façon, ce n'était pas pour rien, et il le savait.

La Déesse prit la dague dorée et la mit dans la main de Saga, qui avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle le guida ensuite jusqu'à sa gorge, laissant la pointe de la lame d'or effleurer sa peau. Les ors commencèrent à protester, ils ne comprenaient pas son raisonnement, comment pouvait-elle se mettre dans un danger pareil ?!

-Je veux que tu me tranche la gorge, murmura-t-elle. Vas-y, n'ait pas d'hésitation, Saga.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas hésiter ? Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses plans, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il était venu, malgré ce que lui et les autres avaient bien voulu faire croire.

Malheureusement, la Déesse était déterminée à avoir ce qu'elle veut. En quelques instants, la lame d'or s'enfonça dans sa gorge par la main de Saga. Les larmes aux yeux, celui-ci tenta de se lever, de rattraper son corps, mais il ne put rien faire alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol. C'était terminé, leur déesse était morte, et rien n'était plus naturel pour les ors que de s'énerver et s'en prendre à ceux qui avaient causer cette perte.  
Kanon ne résista pas à l'envie d'approcher de son frère et s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour le ramener à lui, pour lui montrer qu'il était là, pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

Et Saga le regarda, vraiment, cette fois-ci. Ça semblait faire une éternité depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, les yeux dans les yeux, pas d'illusion, pas de menace de mort, il n'y avait qu'eux.

"Kanon... me pardonneras-tu un jour...?"

Le cadet ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Si tu es capable de me pardonner également..."

Saga lui rendit son sourire, osa même initier un câlin que Kanon n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'accepter. Aspros sentait son cœur se réchauffer, il était ravi pour son amant, même si la situation ne leur permettait pas vraiment de profiter de ces quelques instants de répit. Saga le savait, et c'est lui qui coupa court à leur étreinte. Il vit Deuteros se pencher et toucher le sang d'Athéna, avant de le lancer droit sur la statue. En quelques instants, elle se rapetissa jusqu'à devenir haute de quelques centimètres. Il la ramassa et commença à l'examiner pensivement, les souvenirs de la guerre précédente lui revenaient tête. Il se souvenait de Kagaho, apportant Dohko jusqu'à lui. Il se souvenait l'avoir sauver grâce au sang d'Athéna, puis l'avoir une nouvelle fois secouru in extremis face à Kagaho... Pour lui, ces évènements s'étaient passer l'année précédente. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que deux-cents-cinquante ans s'étaient écoulés en réalité...

"Deuteros..."

La voix le fit sursauter légèrement. Il se retourna et vit Saga, se tenant droit devant lui. Derrière lui, Milo récupérait le corps de leurs Déesse, sans un regard pour les renégats. Il se contenta d'un salut de la tête à lui, Aspros et Kanon, avant de s'en aller avec les autres chevaliers.

Deuteros serra légèrement la statuette dans sa main. Il était temps, il le sentait. Il savait parfaitement comment la résurrection en tant que spectre fonctionnait, ils avaient un temps limités, ils ne pouvaient pas rester. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimer, pourtant... Comme il aurait voulu partager dix minutes de plus avec lui, seuls à seuls. Mais si ils n'en avaient qu'une, il ne la laisserait pas filer sans rien faire.

Alors il s'approcha et l'ancien Grand Pope, son regard dans le siens, incapable de le lâcher. Il lui sourît. Il refusait que la dernière image que son amour ait de lui soit celle de son expression dévastée.

"Je n'ai pas..."

-Shh, je sais.

Tout comme il refusait d'entendre ces mots bien trop douloureux pour être exprimés. Doucement, il vint caresser la joue de l'aîné, qui s'appuya légèrement contre sa paume. Comme ce geste allait lui manquer... Si simple, et si rassurant à la fois. Sans attendre une précieuse seconde de plus, Deuteros déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Si il devait s'agir de la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient se toucher, il allait en profiter au maximum. Il allait changer les secondes en minutes s'il le fallait, juste pour avoir l'illusion de passer l'éternité avec lui.

Malheureusement, Camus et Shura n'avaient pas la même idée que lui en tête.

"Saga, on doit y aller." lui rappela Camus.

A regret, Saga se sépara des lèvres de son amour. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard emplie de mélancolie avant d'échanger un dernier sourire. Comme une promesse silencieuse, celle de se revoir dans une future vie.

"Je t'aime, Deuteros."

"Je t'aime aussi, Saga..."

Retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre, Saga se recula de quelques pas, profitant une dernière fois de la vue de son amour, avant de se retourner et partir précipitamment en compagnie de ses frères d'armes. Après quelques mètres, il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers son jumeau, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

"A notre prochaine rencontre, petit frère."

Kanon porta une main à son cœur, sa poitrine semblait se rétrécir sous l'émotion. Il n'eut pas de mot à dire avant que son aîné ne disparaisse, et il le regrettait amèrement. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes, jamais il n'aurait penser que des mots aussi simples auraient autant d'impact sur lui. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il se rendait compte de l'importance qu'avait Saga pour lui.

Bien vite, il sentit Aspros le prendre dans ses bras et passer une main dans ses cheveux. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sûrement pour camoufler ses larmes, mais il commença à rire tout en l'entourant de ses bras à son tour.

-Cette situation est tellement surréaliste...

Aspros ne pouvait qu'approuver. Il y a encore une semaine, tout semblait aller pour le mieux, et maintenant... Il n'était même plus certain qu'ils vivraient douze heures de plus.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Deuteros ne bougeait pas, le regard fixé vers l'horizon. Ça lui faisait mal, de voir la tristesse qui avait envahit son si joli regard.

-Viens-là, toi aussi.

La voix le sortit de ses pensées et se il tourna vers son frère, qui tendait un bras vers lui. Après un instant d'hésitation, il décida de pas refuser l'invitation et s'approcha à son tour et enlaça les deux hommes. C'était une bien macabre ambiance pour un câlin, mais ils en avaient besoin. Deuteros et Kanon plus que tout.

Pouvait-on vraiment leur reprocher d'en profiter ? Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient se retrouver de nouveau sur le champ de bataille et affronter la mort en face. Et ils étaient bien placés pour savoir qu'ils ne pourraient pas gagner à chaque fois.


End file.
